Cuando el deseo puede a la razón
by Ishtar Von Diego
Summary: Una vez emancipados,Tala y Mariah se centran en encontrar trabajo, sin saber que las sombras del pasado se ciernen sobre ellos, desde la noche en la que apareció una niña a las puertas de la abadía. Dejad reviews, eskerrik asko.
1. Default Chapter

**Bueno, aquí va un fic con lemon con dos de mis personajes de Beyblade favoritos. La verdad, estoy un poco harta de que en la gran mayoría de los fics aparezcan las mismas parejas Rei-Kai, Tala-Bryan. Así que ahí va esto. Por favor, dejen reviews diciéndome aquello que les gusta y lo que no, la opinión de mis lectores me interesa. En fin, soy una esclava de este oficio mío que no es porvenir. Espero que os guste, y felicitaciones especiales a Nakokun, por su fic Inusual, disfruté mucho con tus parejas.**

**CAPÍTULO I **

Era una gélida mañana de Junio, y el viento helado se colaba entre las rendijas de las puertas de la abadía. Un chico de pelo color lavanda refunfuñó, el viento le era muy útil para herir a sus contrincantes, pero en días como aquél era un auténtico fastidio. Era un viento persistente, que se colaba hasta el alma y hacía maldecir el clima de Rusia a voz en cuello.

El chico suspiró. Ya había sido su vida bastante jodida antes, pero tras la derrota ante Ray elucubraba que a partir de entonces las cosas iban a ir de mal en peor. El hecho de haber mandado al chino al hospital era un atenuante, pero conocía demasiado bien a Boris como para saber que no se iba a largar de rositas. No obstante, el pobre infeliz desconocía la espada de Damocles que en ese momento se cernía sobre su cabeza.

En ese mismo lugar, pero en el ala norte, unas imponentes puertas de hierro herméticamente cerradas mostraban que la habitación que se escondía tras ellas era un lugar vedado para los chicos de la abadía. Boris estaba sentado en su despacho, y ante él un chico alto, de pelo rubio y fríos ojos azules, miraba al frente en actitud tensa, sin osar mirar a los ojos al cabrón que tenía delante. Para un observador corriente, el gesto de este chico habría resultado impenetrable, carente de emociones. Pero aquellos dotados de una mayor agudeza habrían notado que una pequeña luz moría en aquellos hermosos ojos al escuchar la orden de Boris. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no Ian u otro chico podían encargarse de esa tarea? La suerte ya estaba echada, desde el mismo momento en que Boris le dijo lo que deseaba que hiciera. Le habían entrenado para cumplir órdenes, y habían suprimido de tal manera su voluntad, que a pesar de sus sentimientos (n de a: sí, por raro que parezca, aún tenía sentimientos) cumpliría con lo que se le pedía. La Biovolt había hecho bien su trabajo.

Al salir del despacho de Boris se dirigió al patio donde los más pequeños entrenaban. A Boris le gustaba observarlos, porque el sentimiento del supremo dolor que esos niños sentían todavía afloraba a sus rostros y contraía sus facciones. A Spencer también le gustaba escrutar sus rostros, no por el dolor, sino por la fuerza que renacía de las cenizas de tanto sufrimiento innecesario (n de a: este chico cada vez me sorprende más o). Odiaba la debilidad, y por eso mismo iba a cumplir la tarea que Boris le había encomendado. Un foco de oscuridad renació en el lugar donde había estado la última luz que iluminaba sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Bryan, el chico pelilavanda estaba tumbado en posición fetal, con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas. Estaba en un estado de absoluta concentración, de modo que no oyó como su puerta se abría y luego se volvía a cerrar. No vio a una figura acercarse sigilosamente a su cama (n de a: después del tremendo portazo que había pegado al entrar, el intento de ir sigiloso resultaba bastante ridículo). No sintió cómo se sentaba, y se acercaba gateando hacia él. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el muy (censurado) le tiró de la cama. Una risa siguió al estruendo del cuerpo de Bryan al darse contra el suelo. Desde encima de la cama unos ojos marrón oscuro le observaban divertidos, al tiempo que una mano apartaba el pelo añil que los cubría.

Je, je, ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Tal vez en cierto rubio que ambos conocemos? – inquirió Ian con ojos brillantes de malicia.

¿Por qué no me (término omitido por la autora dada su crudeza) y me dejas en paz? Además si pienso en él o dejo de pensar no es de tu incumbencia.

Lo sabía. ¡Aún piensas en él! Olvídalo, tío, después de tu derrota frente a Ray no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

Es cierto…. Yo quería ganar, ganar por él, porque se cuánto odia a los débiles. Y ahora pensará que soy un miserable indigno de su atención…. ¡Dios, quiero morirme!- aulló Bryan, escondiendo su atribulada cara entre sus manos.

Al ver esa muestra de dolor, Ian se quedó atónito. Incluso después de su derrota, había seguido respetando a Bryan. Le había dado la segunda oportunidad que Boris no le iba a dar. El canajo se bajó de la cama y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su camarada, sin atreverse a más, pero expresando su compasión en ese imperceptible gesto (¿Ian, compasivo? una cosa es tener imaginación, pero creo que me he pasado….). Entonces dijo algo que sabía que iba a aliviar a su compañero:

Yo creo que Spencer no te odia…. le has decepcionado, pero, si os he dado otra oportunidad a Tala y a ti, ¿por qué no lo va a hacer él? Aunque no lo hiciera, yo no me refería a eso. Después de tu derrota, descubrí a Spencer mirando a Ray como si lo estudiara detenidamente, a la vuelta estuvo pensativo (como todos, pues la habíamos cagado) y esa noche cuando se encerró en el baño (Ian y Spencer comparten cuarto, así como Tala y Bryan) tardó mucho, y oí ruidos algo 'raros. Creo que no hace falta que te dé más detalles.

Entonces, ¿crees que se pueda sentir atraído por Ray?- Bryan vislumbraba un atisbo de luz esperanzadora entre las tinieblas (si a Spencer le gustaba Ray, podría conquistarlo, tarea ardua en caso de que odiara a Bryan).

Esa es mi hipótesis. Además, al ir a acostarse estaba sonrojado y no me miro a los ojos cuando le deseé buenas noches.

Espero que tengas razón- suspiró el pobre enamorado de este romance.

Venga, que llegamos tarde al entrenamiento.- Ian sonrió, y le ayudó a levantarse.

Llegaron a tiempo, y se colocaron en sus puestos antes de que Boris entrara. Procedió a darles una pequeña charla lava cerebros, mientras los Demolition Boys hacían como que le escuchaban, pero en realidad sus mentes estaban a años luz de ese lugar.

Ian: "Es extraño, Spencer mira a Bryan de un forma muy rara…. Tendré que vigilarle, hoy ha estado en el despacho de Boris y es muy posible que le haya encargado _escarmentar_ a Bryan y a Tala… Lo mejor será no quitarle el ojo de encima".

Spencer: "Está decidido, esta tarde, después del entrenamiento hablaré con Bryan…"

Bryan: "Veamos, si Ian está en lo cierto, aún puedo conquistar a Spencer… Primero debo restituir mi estatus como blader, y cuando vuelva a respetarme, le tenderé una sutil trampa de seducción. Al fin y al cabo, yo le veo todos los días, eso es una ventaja frente a Ray…"

Tala: "_Oops I did it again; I play with your heart, and then lost in the game_…" (Quienes hallan escuchado alguna vez a Britney Spears, sabrán de que habla Tala) ¬¬U.

Sobra decir, que, cada uno a su bola, nadie estaba haciendo ni puto caso a Boris, pero qué quieren, llevaban toda su maldita vida escuchando lo mismo antes del entrenamiento. Después de acabar el discurso, con la molesta convicción de que era completamente ignorado, Boris sacó a Ian para que luchara contra Bryan. Wyborg y Falborg lucharon con gran intensidad, en un intento por vencer al contrario. Falborg creó un potente huracán que hizo salir volando el blade de Ian, quien reconoció su derrota. Bryan estaba satisfecho, y se sentía orgulloso de Falborg. Después de todo, era su bestia bit. Le habían enseñado que no debía tener sentimientos, pero sentía afecto por Falborg, y se sentía atraído por Spencer. Cuántas noches, en el silencio envolvente de la oscuridad, mientras Tala dormía (por si ustedes no se han dado cuenta, Tala vive en la luna, y nunca se entera de lo que les pasa a sus compañeros ¬¬U) había introducido sus manos bajo el amparo del edredón y se había acariciado, recorriendo su miembro, frotándolo, acariciándolo, mojando sus testículos con sus dedos previamente humedecidos por la saliva, aumentando el ritmo, pensando en ÉL, mientras mordía la almohada para ahogar los gemidos producidos por ese placer prohibido. Cuando alcanzaba el clímax, el orgasmo era devastador, y su esencia mojaba sus sábanas y sus manos. Se recostaba en su almohada, que conservaba las marcas de los mordiscos, y por fin lograba dormir.

Tras el entrenamiento los chicos se dirigieron al vestuario a ducharse para no oler a gorrinos. Las duchas eran comunes, y podían verse desnudos a su regalado antojo (Boris estaba muy seguro de su lavado de cerebro, o era muy inocente ¬¬). Pero como los Demolition Boys estaban en esa edad en la que las hormonas provocan pequeños "accidentes", la verdad es que esos momentos de higiene se convertían en orgías fingidas en las que Tala casi siempre acababa en el suelo, debajo de Bryan o Ian (hay que reconocer que Tala, con esos ojazos azules y esas pestañas, parece una chica, es más, yo me pasé la primera temporada de Beyblade creyendo que era una tía). Eran pequeños momentos de desahogo en los que los cuerpos se frotaban, provocando una deliciosa fricción que hacía que quisieran más, llegar más lejos, esas caricias en broma que escondían un auténtico deseo de aliviar sus necesidades como hombres, esos roces casuales, que hacían que Tala protestara, fingiendo una molestia que no sentía, guardando sus ganas de que sus compañeros siguieran, de que profundizaran en su cuerpo, para calmar ese calor que el agua helada de las duchas no conseguía mitigar. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, esconder su deseo entre juegos masculinos, porque el desear a un hombre era considerado en la abadía una aberración (y desear a una mujer también, todo era imposible, no podían tener sentimientos, y, por tanto, no podían vivir).

Ese día no fue una excepción, y nada más salir el guardia por la puerta Bryan e Ian se abalanzaron sobre Tala, quien soltó una exclamación de asombro, pues le habían pillado desprevenido. En esas interesantes actividades estaban, cuando Bryan sintió una mirada que le recorría la espalda. Miró detrás suyo, pero sólo estaba Spencer, que nunca participaba en esos juegos (Ian nos ha informado de sus formas de "desahogo") y simplemente se duchaba sin decir nada y mirando a la pared. En ese momento estaba igual, dándole la espalda a Bryan, que no pudo evitar dejar de hacer cosquillas a Tala y dedicarse a la deliciosa contemplación del escultural cuerpo de Spencer visto por detrás. Comenzó por los pies, curiosamente bien cuidados, con una piel que parecía suave a la vista. Siguió subiendo, contemplando sus muslos, para pasar a la tan deseada zona erógena. Al observar el trasero de Spencer no pudo evitar que se le nublara la mirada y un rubor delator le subiera a las mejillas, pensando en cómo sería acariciar la suave piel de Spencer, tocar sus glúteos mientras con su lengua exploraba la boca de Spencer, gimiendo, sintiendo ese cuerpo perfecto en contacto con el suyo, para chuparlo, lamerlo y hacer todas las perversiones que en ese momento pasaban por su mente. Mientras tanto Ian y Tala habían dejado de jugar y lanzaban risitas infantiles, pues el miembro de Bryan lo había delatado y tenían una idea bastante exacta de en qué estaba pensando el chico de cabello lavanda. Bryan les lanzó una mirada de reproche y corrió a cubrirse sus partes con una toalla, en un intento por ocultar a Spencer lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto Spencer había estado reuniendo valor para cumplir la misión de Boris, buscando las palabras adecuadas para que Bryan no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Cuando se cubrió con una toalla, fue donde él y escuetamente le dijo:

Cuando te hallas vestido ven a buscarme a mi cuarto.- acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse.

Tala e Ian estaban en silencio, observando la reacción de Bryan, que se quedó con cara de no-sé-de-qué-va-este-tío, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a vestirse.


	2. Ojos azules contra ojos lavanda

**CAPÍTULO II **

Ian frunció el ceño, las palabras de Spencer no le habían gustado nada. Dedujo que lo que Spencer quería decirle a Bryan estaba relacionado con su entrevista con Boris, y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su camarada. A partir de las 10:30 de la noche todos debían estar en sus respectivos cuartos, salvo permiso expreso de Boris, quien le había ordenado a Ian permanecer en el cuarto de Tala y Bryan hasta que éste último regresara de hablar con Spencer. Así que ahí estaba, tumbado en la cama de Bryan, mirando al techo como si en él se hallasen las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

Tala percibió la inquietud de Ian, a decir verdad él también estaba preocupado por Bryan, se encontraba en una situación peor que la del capitán, a fin de cuentas, Tala era el mejor blader, e imprescindible para Biovolt (por eso su derrota frente a Tyson fue pasada por alto, a pesar de ser la decisoria del campeonato) pero no ocurría lo mismo con Bryan. Era bueno, pero Boris podría poner a otro en su lugar fácilmente. Esos pensamientos preocupaban mucho al pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Bryan caminaba por los oscuros corredores de la abadía, sin pensar en nada en especial, molesto por esas repentinas ganas de molestarlo por parte de Spencer. Llamó a la puerta, un golpe suave, casi inaudible, pero la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Una vez hubo entrado, Spencer cerró la puerta, y miró a Bryan a los ojos. En ellos se reflejaba una infinita pena. Entonces lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. Fue un beso dulce, inocente, presente de un afecto que nunca había mostrado. Bryan no salía de su asombro. ¿A qué venía eso? cada vez estaba más confundido.

Perdóname- susurró Spencer, y lo golpeó en la mandíbula, aturdiéndolo.

El golpe había sido fuerte, y Bryan perdió un momento la noción del tiempo y el lugar. Justo el tiempo suficiente para que Spencer lo pusiera sobre la cama. Llegados a este punto Bryan ya sabía las instrucciones que Boris le había dado a Spencer (y nosotros también). En vez de asustarse, la idea de ser violado por Spencer le excitó (todo el mundo sabe que Bryan es un sadomasoquista). No se resistió, y dejo que le quitara la camiseta a la fuerza. A continuación sus pantalones cayeron al suelo y Bryan estaba francamente excitado, con un prominente bulto entre sus piernas. Spencer no pudo dejar de notar la evidente erección de su "víctima" dentro de sus calzoncillos, y comprendió demasiado tarde que las cosas no marchaban como Boris quería que fueran (huelga decir que los deseos de Spencer eran muy distintos a los de Boris, aunque iban por la misma línea). En ese momento Bryan se incorporó y se lanzó hacia Spencer, aprisionando los labios del rubio entre sus dientes. Este beso fue muy distinto del anterior, era rudo y apasionado. Pasaron mucho rato humedeciéndose los labios con el mero contacto de los labios del otro, hasta que Spencer dejó que la lengua de Bryan penetrara en su boca, succionando y explorándola. Un agradable cosquilleo nació en la entrepierna del rubio, haciendo que pequeños gemidos de placer escaparan de su garganta. Lentamente y sin romper el beso las manos de Bryan se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta de Spencer, haciendo que se estremeciera por las suaves caricias que Bryan le prodigaba. No sabía que pudiera ser tan dulce y considerado, a la vez de apasionado…

Bryan fue explorando el torso de Spencer, acariciándolo, pellizcándole los pezones, haciéndolo gemir de manera ronca. Pronto Spencer quedó tan desnudo como Bryan, con su miembro en el mismo estado que el del pelimalva. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Rompieron el beso, y Spencer se separó un poco para observar al chico que tenía delante. Sabía que si continuaba estaría traicionando a la Biovolt, que debía marcharse y explicar a Boris lo ocurrido. Su mente era un torbellino. Las zonas de su piel que Bryan había tocado, besado o lamido le ardían, provocaban un cosquilleo que hacía que deseara más. En ese momento sintió un dulce beso, tan suave y placentero que creyó estar en el cielo.

Te quiero- susurró Bryan al oído del rubio, abrazándole. Fue un abrazo puro, inocente en comparación con las lascivas caricias que antes habían recorrido el cuerpo de Spencer.

Yo también te quiero- contestó, y con esas palabras rompió su lealtad para con Boris y la abadía.

¿Acaso no había sido Boris quien le había pedido que humillara a Bryan, que lo golpeara y lo forzara como castigo a su derrota en el campeonato? Aunque le habían enseñado a no sentir, Bryan era su compañero, su amigo, y desde el campeonato algo más. Spencer fue consciente de eso último el día que perdió frente a Ray, cuando en vez de sentir rechazo o enfado, sólo sintió dolor por Bryan, y compasión. Esa revelación lo aturdió, estuvo todo el día pensando en lo mismo, en Bryan, no pudo dormir, y en el baño, con la imagen de Bryan desnudo en su mente, comenzó a acariciarse hasta que sintió un placer liberatorio.

Sin ninguna duda ya, atrajo a Bryan y lo besó apasionadamente, acariciándolo como Bryan lo había hecho antes. La vista de Bryan se nubló y un dulce rubor subió a sus mejillas, volviéndolo tan hermoso que Spencer tuvo que contenerse para no tomarlo antes de tiempo(n de a: tomar hacerle el amor – por si acaso alguien no sabía a lo que Spencer se refería). Por su parte, Bryan había perdido el control sobre sí mismo, perdido en un océano de sensaciones que habían bloqueado su razón y abotargado sus sentidos. Gusto, tacto, vista, oído, olfato: quería deleitarse eternamente con el sabor ligeramente salado de Spencer, sentir la suavidad inaudita de su piel, verlo desnudo frente a él cada noche, escuchar sus gemidos cuando le hiciera el amor, oler la fragancia de su sexo hasta caer exhausto. Nunca había sentido nada igual, por primera vez en su vida era consciente de que estaba vivo, experimentaba la luz de vivir, de amar. Deseaba ser suyo, pertenecerle en cuerpo, ya que su alma se la había entregado hacía tiempo. Pero Spencer no le dio tiempo. Lentamente le bajó los calzoncillos, para después tirarlos donde cayeran, sin importarle lo más mínimo. Observó durante largo rato el más que expectante miembro de Bryan, que pedía a gritos ser besado. Separó con suavidad las piernas del pelilavanda y comenzó a acariciarlo, primero lentamente, después aumentando el ritmo a la par de los gritos de Bryan, quien agarraba las sábanas hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Entonces Spencer dejó de acariciarlo, para introducirlo en su boca y comenzar a succionar. Bryan se mordió los labios con fuerza para retener el gemido que estaba atravesado en su garganta. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Spencer fuera capaz de hacer algo tan maravilloso? Dios, estaba a punto de correrse en su boca. Mientras tanto Spencer se deleitaba recorriendo con su lengua el miembro de Bryan, chupándolo y besándolo. Cuando sintió que su koi estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, paró y apretó suavemente pero con firmeza la zona de unión de la cabeza con el cuerpo del pene de Bryan, el cual sintió que su excitación disminuía un poco.

Esto aún no ha terminado - sonrió el rubio. Acto seguido agarró a Bryan por las caderas y le hizo quedar apoyado en manos y rodillas. Acarició sus glúteos, sintiendo que ya no podía esperar más, que tenía que ser suyo ahí y en ese momento. Bryan sintió como su koi lo penetraba, introduciéndose lentamente y con cuidado en él, temiendo dañarlo. Sólo hubo un pequeño dolor inicial que pronto pasó, seguido de un increíble placer que inundó el cuerpo de Bryan. Spencer comenzó a moverse hacia dentro y hacia fuera, aumentando el ritmo, sin sacar nunca su miembro del interior del pelilavanda. Con una mano agarraba Bryan por la cintura, mientras que con la otra lo masturbaba.

Bryan deseaba más, que su amor fuera más rápido. El ritmo aumentó vertiginosamente, los gemidos de Spencer se mezclaron con los de Bryan, sin poder distinguirse. Ambos llegaron a la cima del clímax en el mismo instante, y se corrieron a la vez, Spencer llenando a Bryan con su líquido seminal y Bryan manchando la mano de Spencer y las sábanas que había debajo. Ambos suspiraron al unísono, y quedaron completamente relajados, Spencer aún encima de Bryan.

Disculpa, debo resultarte muy pesado.- hizo ademán de levantarse pero Bryan lo retuvo.

Me gusta tenerte así- contestó con ojos somnolientos.

¿Qué les diremos a los demás?

Ian creo que ya lo sabe y Tala… vive en su mundo. No creo que hagan falta explicaciones.

Y ambos enamorados sellaron su pacto con un tierno beso, que era símbolo de la pasión que los unía.

El despertador sonó insistentemente, de manera casi grosera. De repente se calló. La causa de su repentino silencio había sido el manotazo que le dio el pelirrojo, aun medio dormido y no totalmente consciente de sus actos. Abrió un poco los ojos e inspeccionó a su alrededor.

"Debe ser una broma, no pueden ser las seis ya. ¡Es demasiado pronto para levantarse!" pensó, aunque bien sabía que el despertador no se había equivocado. El espartano horario al que eran sometidos en la abadía era muy poco llevadero. Cuando se levantó vio la cama de Bryan ya hecha. No sabía si había vuelto del cuarto de Spencer o si Ian se había quedado a dormir. En ese momento sonó la cisterna y el canajo apareció. No tenía su habitual actitud maliciosa, sino que estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. No sabía lo que le había pasado a Bryan y temía lo peor. Para Boris era ridículamente fácil hacer desaparecer a un huérfano de la abadía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el ceño fruncido. Entonces Tala se sentó a su lado y le apretó la mano suavemente, cosa que no había hecho en todos los años que se conocían.

No te preocupes, Bryan no es un huérfano cualquiera. No le sería tan fácil a Boris para ocultar su desaparición.- dijo el pelirrojo como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de su compañero.

¿Tú crees? Se de sobra que es capaz de cualquier cosa.- replicó Ian tristemente.

Pues claro, tonto, los Demolition Boys somos los representantes de Rusia. Los medios de comunicación armarían una buena si desapareciera uno de nuestros miembros. Además,- añadió una mirada de indescriptible dolor- él sabe que hay cosas un millón de veces peores que la muerte. Sabes, hasta que perdimos el campeonato mundial no me di cuenta de que realmente somos un equipo, de que mi deber como capitán incluye interesarme y preocuparme por vosotros. Creo que esa fue la razón por la que perdimos.

Sí, también yo comienzo a sentir que somos un conjunto, y que dependemos unos de otros. Pero creo que Spencer aún no se ha dado cuenta.-suspiró.- es el único que permanece igual de frío y distante.

Ya se dará cuenta. Anda, vamos, que si no me visto llegaremos tarde y nos dejarán sin desayunar.

Oye, Tala, has cambiado. Tu mirada ya no es tan fría, salvo cuando estamos con Boris.

No podemos permitir que note que sentimos amistad, o algo que nos alegre la existencia. Es muy peligroso. Por eso lo mejor es fingir.

Es verdad, había olvidado que eres el rey de las mentiras.

Pues claro, ¿no te acuerdas de cómo engañé al tonto de Tyson cuando vino a buscar a Kai a la abadía?

Y riéndose a costa de Kinomiya salieron de la habitación. Cuando llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos, Spencer ya estaba en su puesto, impasible. Se colocaron en sus posiciones, repentinamente silenciosos. Cinco minutos antes de la llegada de Boris, entró Bryan.


	3. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Bueno, lo primero de todo quiero agradecer los reviews que me han sido mandados. Muchas gracias… significa mucho para mí. Lo que he leído me ha animado a seguir escribiendo, y ponerle mucha ilusión. **

**KaT IvanoV: me ha encantado tu review, animas a cualquiera. La verdad es que el **

**BryanTala no me parece mal del todo, ambos tienen cierta afinidad, pero no soporto el BryanKai. No me parecen que tengan suficiente empatía como pareja, son algo distintos- tampoco mucho-. ¬¬U. No te preocupes por Tala, en realidad no es tan atolondrado como parece, y dentro de poco va a tener que afrontar nuevas responsabilidades… **

**Nakokun: realmente una crítica constructiva es el mejor regalo que se puede hacer. Muchas gracias por leer mi review, y ya mejoraré a Ian -. **

**Ian: Tiene razón, me has hecho muy pedante. Parezco un empollón.¬¬ **

**Ishtar: Calladito estás más mono. Vete a jugar un rato con las pirañas, anda. **

**Ian: Ja, ja. Qué graciosa es la niña. **

**En fin, a lo que iba. Ian será menos pedante- pero igual de inteligente- y en cuanto a Tala, el despiste se le pasará muy pronto. Disfruta del tercer capítulo. **

**Spark Clutches el sentido del humor una cualidad muy importante, así que me alegra saber que te has reído a gusto. Muchas gracias por tu review. No me gustan las parejas trilladas, casi desgastadas después de haberlas usado tanta gente en tantos fics distintos. Por eso me gustan tanto los fics como Inusual, porque son frescos, ocurrentes, cómicos o imposibles. Dan una descarga de vitalidad. **

**AlanaLeetenhook: gracias por tu review. Considero tu amistad un preciado tesoro. Tú me animaste al principio, a pesar de ser la única del grupo a quien le gusta Beyblade. Bueno, a Rune la estoy convenciendo… No te preocupes, en verano te daré un curso intensivo. Luego te examinaré (50 preguntas tipo test) y si no tienes bien más de 35, yo misma pondré un cóctel molotov en la puerta de tu casa. Has escrito Bryan mal, lo que significa que te vas a ganar un capón cariñoso. Ánimo y no suspendas muchas. Por cierto, espero que continúes el fic que se te borró. Muxu asko. **

**CAPÍTULO III **

Tala e Ian contuvieron imperceptiblemente la respiración. ¿Qué habría pasado? Desde luego no se le veía ningún hematoma o traumatismo. Bryan se colocó en su puesto sin decir nada, y sin mirar a nadie. Por su parte Spencer actuaba como si nada pasara, era imposible escrutar su rostro. Se abrió la puerta apareció Boris, quien les lanzó su discurso, como todos los días. Y como todos los días los Demolition Boys no le hicieron ni caso. Estaban demasiado absortos en sus propios problemas. Sin embargo, al terminar Boris dijo algo que captó totalmente su atención.

¿No hay entrenamiento?- dijo Ian, incrédulo.

Mierda, eso significa que los de la BBA están avanzando en sus investigaciones, y la abadía se desmorona. – afirmó Tala, y por primera vez los rusos sospecharon que su líder no estaba siempre en la luna de Valencia.

Nosotros no podemos hacer nada- fueron las primeras palabras que Bryan había pronunciado. Su tono no dejaba ver alegría ni tristeza, su mirada era neutra.

¿Y Spencer?- preguntó Ian. Pero sin que nadie se diese cuenta (salvo Bryan) Spencer había desparecido. Únicamente estaban ellos tres en el inmenso patio.

Vamos a nuestro cuarto- le dijo Tala a Bryan- queremos saber qué pasó anoche.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia allí, atravesando el congelado patio.

Mientras tanto, Spencer se encontraba de nuevo frente al cabrón de Boris, con una fría mirada, igual que el día anterior.

Bien, cuéntame todo hasta los más nimios detalles.

Llevé a cabo su plan tal y como me ordenó, señor.

¿Gritó, ¿Suplicó quizás que te detuvieras?

No, señor, se mantuvo frío y aguantó todo sin quejarse.

Bien, estoy muy satisfecho de ti, Spencer. No me has decepcionado como esos destalentados de Tala y Bryan. Pero aún son útiles, ambos. La abadía aún los necesita. Sigue así, muchacho. En cuanto a Bryan, sigue aplicándole el mismo correctivo, hasta que se desespere, hasta que grite de dolor.

Sí, señor.

Y Spencer se retiró, mientras Boris ojeaba unos papeles que había sobre su mesa, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Nada más salir, una sonrisa brotó de los labios de Spencer. Había sido más listo que ese bastardo, consiguiendo lo que quería: más permisos de Boris para ver a Bryan a solas, en la intimidad de su cuarto. Sin impedimentos para amarlo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, haciéndolo gemir como la noche anterior. El solo hecho de recordarlo hizo que una corriente eléctrica se instalara en su entrepierna. Volvió a sonreír: después de todo, la necedad de Boris le había resultado muy útil.

Mientras tanto, Bryan les había contado a sus amigos lo que había pasado, omitiendo detalles personales. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y eso le molestó. No debía comportarse como una tonta colegiala enamorada, se recriminó. El era un blader entrenado bajo el gélido clima ruso para ser implacable, no un tonto enamorado.

Sí eres un tonto enamorado- le dijo Tala, como si hubiera vuelto a leer los pensamientos ajenos. (¿Tendrá poderes? U). - ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? En su presencia te muestras turbado, como una tonta colegiala enamorada.

¿Desde cuándo lees los pensamientos, Tala?- preguntó Ian, recordado la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana. Tenía un nuevo interés por su capitán, después de todo no era un embobado. Primero Spencer, luego Tala. Ninguno era lo que parecía en realidad. Interesante, muy interesante.

Tala se tumbó en su cama, apoyando su pelirroja cabeza en sus manos sin contestar. Todos parecían seguir un camino, ir hacia el futuro, menos él. Sentía que, salvo el Beyblade, su vida carecía de sentido. No tenía una finalidad concreta, no perseguía ningún fin. Suspiró.

Ian y Bryan estaban sentados en la cama de este último, pero se levantaron y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Tala, sólo por ver si de verdad se había muerto. Tala protestó y pataleó (odiaba las cosquillas) con tan mala suerte que los tres se cayeron al suelo, y rodaron por el cuarto en un cúmulo de gritos, risas y cosquillas. No había nadie para llamarles la atención, Boris estaba demasiado ocupado y la mayoría de los guardias había desertado. Por primera vez los Demolition Boys conocían un poco lo que era la libertad, poder hablar, reír sin que nadie los intimidara. Al final quedaron los tres boca arriba, intentando recuperar el resuello. Miraban al techo, imaginándose que en realidad era un cielo despejado que iluminara sus esperanzas. Ian fue el primero en ponerse en pie, quizás porque sabía que en su existencia no había cabida para vanas esperanzas. Lo mejor que podían hacer era manejar bien las cartas que les había tocado en el juego de la vida, siendo conscientes de la realidad.

Justo cuando iba a ayudar a los otros dos a incorporarse, tocaron a la puerta.

Adelante- dijo Tala, sin incorporarse, pues sabía quién se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta (Tala-chan da miedoooo).

Spencer entró, miró a Tala, miró a Bryan, miró a Ian. La confusión se dibujó en su rostro. No entendía qué hacían esos dos en el suelo, tirados como chicharros. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que quizá la vida en la abadía les había afectado demasiado. En fin, eran sus compañeros de equipo, no tenía otros.

¿Puedo estar aquí con vosotros?- preguntó indeciso. Siempre se había mantenido alejado de ellos, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. ÉL había cambiado. Quería conocerlos, saber que pensaban.

Claro- repuso Ian- Ayúdame a levantar a estos dos culos gordos.

Entre los dos, no sin grandes esfuerzos, lograron levantarlos del suelo. La situación era un poco tensa, incómoda. Entonces Tala se acercó levemente a Spencer, mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos árticos eran hechizantes, Spencer sentía que no se podía mover, más que nada porque estaba desconcertado. El pelirrojo nunca había actuado así, algo tramaba. Tala se siguió acercando, uno pocos milímetros separaban su rostro del de Spencer, el cual no se movía, sólo le devolvía la mirada. Tala se acercó un poco más. Podían sentir el aliento del otro. Eso le hizo recordar a Bryan, su aliento en su cuello, sus brazos rodeándolo. Aprovechando su momento de distracción, Tala le arrebató el gorro, y salió corriendo por la puerta. Todos rieron y corrieron detrás de él. Jugaron como críos, persiguiéndose unos a otros, peleándose por el gorro de Spencer. Cuando se cansaron se sentaron en la nieve, alegres.

No sabía que pudiera ser tan divertido hacerte rabiar- rió Tala.

La próxima vez ya veremos quién hace rabiar a quién.- Spencer sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, relajada.

Sabes, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír- dijo Ian.

Bueno, no sé, lo he pasado tan bien ahora, corriendo. – dijo Spencer.

En ese momento sonó la campana de la comida. Se levantaron, resignados. No les gustaba esa mazamorra que les servían, pero tenían hambre. En realidad les daban poca comida, y a veces tenían una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

El comedor era frío y sombrío, silencioso. No se hablaba, no se contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día, porque siempre era lo mismo. Un día, y otro día y otro día. En la abadía el concepto del tiempo se difuminaba, sólo había una sensación estática. Nunca habían esperado con ansias el mañana, para ellos la vida era un camino recto, sin curvas que la hicieran más seductora. Podían predecir sin ningún género de duda su futuro, en lo que se convertirían. Realmente la hora de la comida era deprimente.

Los cuatro protagonistas de estas vicisitudes que estoy relatando se dirigieron a una mesa solitaria y pequeña, en una esquina oscura. Les tenían prohibido acercarse a los otros niños de la abadía, sólo podían hablar entre ellos. Se sentaron en silencio, y empezaron a comer el puré que todos los días les servían. No hablaron, pero había confianza y compañía implícita en el ambiente. Tal vez pudieran no estar solos nunca más. O tal vez sí. Pero por primera vez deseaban conocer al tío que se había sentado a comer enfrente todos los días.

La comida transcurrió sin contratiempos, demasiado ocupados para hablar (es lo que pasa cuando hay hambre). Cuando sonó el timbre del final de la comida, todos se levantaron. Técnicamente hablando, no había entrenamiento, pero deseaban mover sus blades. El Beyblading era su vida, su pasión. Porque, a pesar de las palabras dichas por Tyson en el campeonato, y a pesar de lo que Tala contestó, sólo había un sentimiento que describiera la entrega absoluta, la perseverancia, el vencimiento del dolor físico y mental de los Demolition Boys: pasión. En sus corazones ardía un fuego que nada podía apagar. Por eso habían sobrevivido a la tortura, la humillación, la represión. Si esa llama se apagara, ya no serían humanos.

Así que fueron a jugar fuera. La tarde se estaba poniendo interesante.

¿Quién jugará contra quién?- preguntó Ian sonriendo. Era todo un desafío a sus compañeros de equipo.

¿Qué tal un todos contra todos?- sugirió Spencer. No iba a dejar que el canajo le venciera en coraje.

De acuerdo- dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

Se suponía que no podían salir de la abadía, pero también se suponía que le prestaban atención a Boris. Así que treparon por un muro para ir a parar a una oscura calle que estaba siempre desierta. En el centro había un plato de Beyblade. Los cuatro a la vez lanzaron sus blades, picándose y entregándolo todo en esa batalla. Se formó un espectáculo de agua, viento y hielo, pero al final todos fueron derrotados por Tala.

Ahora ya sabéis porqué soy el capitán.

¿Porque pareces una chica, y así atraes a los aficionados masculinos?- rió Bryan. Fue secundado de inmediato por Ian y Spencer.

¡CRASHHH! Tala le pegó un capón al graciosillo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. En ese momento se oyó un llanto.

Jo, no sabíamos que fueras tan debilucho, Bryan.- rió Spencer.

Si no soy yo- aseguró Bryan.

Todos se quedaron callados, mientras lo único que se oía era ese persistente llanto. Se miraron unos a otros, indecisos. Entonces Tala tomó una decisión.

Que nadie se mueva de aquí, yo iré a ver que ocurre.

Algo nervioso (todo hay que reconocerlo) se dirigió hacia la fuente de los sollozos, ahora un poco más bajitos, como si quien llorara comprendiera que nadie iba a acudir en su ayuda. Estaba anocheciendo, pero a pesar de la creciente oscuridad, pudo orientarse y llegar a la calle donde estaba la entrada a la abadía. Vio a una mujer joven arrodillada, que depositó un pequeño bulto envuelto en el suelo, justo en los escalones de entrada. Tenía el pelo rubio, y le llegaba por los hombros, rozando el cuello de un abrigo negro largo con cuello de lana artificial, también negro.

¡Eh!- gritó Tala- ¡No puedes hacer eso!.

En el momento en el que oyó la voz, la mujer echó a correr, aunque la nieve se lo ponía difícil. Miró un momento a atrás, con unos ojos marrones llenos de miedo y de dolor, empañados en lágrimas. Tala no la siguió. Sabía que era inútil, antes de darse cuenta, la mujer había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Se acercó al bulto, y lo cogió con suma delicadeza, adivinando su contenido. Para corroborar sus sospechas, lentamente apartó el trozo de tela que cubría el rostro del bebé.

Era una bebita de no más de tres meses, con finos cabellos rubios como su madre, y unos ojos grises relucientes por las lágrimas.

Qué voy a hacer contigo- suspiró el capitán de los Demolition Boys.


	4. Giros de la existencia

**Bien, he regresado. No puedo evitarlo, es superior a mí, y en cuanto tengo un rato libre debo sentarme para seguir escribiendo. El summary es pésimo, ya lo sé, pero he intentado cambiarlo y por alguna razón desconocida, el ordenador no me obedece. Es más, el tercer capítulo tuvo que subírmelo mi amiga Alana Leetenhook porque tampoco me dejaba subirlo. Es una conspiración de la informática. No me llevo bien con los ordenadores (ni con los utensilios de cocina, las matemáticas, la anatomía, las esquinas, las puertas, las escaleras… y un largo etcétera) ¬¬. **

**Aviso, este capítulo contiene lemon y yaoi, luego que nadie venga a reclamar. También contiene risas, tensión, amistad, compañerismo, esfuerzo, altruismo… y la presencia de una pequeña invitada no muy esperada… **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a KaT IvanoV, por su fic "Pequeño amor", del que saqué la idea de que Tala encontrara un bebé (porque, seamos serios, ¿qué Demolition Boy podría hacerlo sino? Bryan no, no podría cuidar a una cosita tan dulce y aterciopelada, el bebé pronto sería más alto que Ian, y Spencer encarna al típico padre primerizo que teme a los bebés). Leí tu fic antes de empezar el mío, y me gustó, pero me gustaría que lo continuaras, realmente tiene potencial.**

**KaT IvanoV: Tu review me ha encantado, espero que te guste el cuarto capítulo. Realmente Tala es el único con la entereza suficiente para cuidar un bebé. No como Bryan, que lo perdería al sacarlo de paseo (risas). Sinceramente, se le avecinan tiempos difíciles a Tala, deberá aprender a cuidar a un bebé. **

**Spark Clutches aclararte que no me gusta Britney Spears. Hubo un tiempo, cuando yo era una dulce niñita de quince años en que la escuchaba. Si puse el estribillo de esa canción es porque no me acordaba de ninguna otra en inglés y no sé si mis lectores han oído Mago de Oz. **

**Nota de la autora (osease, yo): aunque ya hemos reconocido al bebé como niña, los Demolition Boys lo descubren en este capítulo (qué queréis, se supone que no han estado a menos de diez metros de una fémina). **

**CAPÍTULO IV **

El viento soplaba fuertemente, golpeando los cristales del despacho de Boris. En la estancia había cinco personas, seis si contamos el bulto que Tala, sentado en un sillón, recostaba en su regazo. Boris estaba de pie, junto a la mesa. El reloj dio las ocho de la noche, pero fuera estaba tan oscuro como si fuera la madrugada. Boris los miró, uno a uno, sin reflejar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Debéis ser conscientes de la situación en la que está metida la abadía ahora mismo. Voltaire está oculto hasta que cesen las investigaciones de la BBA, he tenido que asumir el control completo. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, pandilla de destalentados, vais y me traéis un bebé.- dijo Boris, entrecerrando los ojos con exasperación.

¿Y que quería, señor, que dejáramos que se muriera? Otra cosa no, pero aquí hay huérfanos y abandonados de sobra, cabe uno más- replicó Bryan, quien a pesar de no propasarse nunca, mantenía un aire insolente y rebelde. Spencer le cogió la mano suavemente, ambos estaban detrás del sillón donde estaba Tala, así que Boris no les podía ver. Acarició suavemente la palma de la mano de Bryan, y después entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Era su manera de hacerle saber que lo apoyaba.

No podemos hacernos cargo de él- dijo secamente Boris. Con esa frase daba una orden implícita: abandonadlo, deshaceros de él. Que muera o que viva me dad igual, no quiero otro problema más.

Yo cuidaré de él- dijo suavemente Tala. Mantenía al bebé dormido en su regazo, abrazándolo. Nunca había visto nada tan bonito, dulce y suave. Su propia niñez vino a su mente, haciéndolo recordar cuánto había necesitado un abrazo, una caricia, una sonrisa. Nadie lo había amado nunca, a nadie importaba. Pero este bebé tendría una vida diferente, él lo protegería. Cuidaría de él.

Los cuatro cuidaremos de él, señor- afirmó Spencer- Porque no pensamos devolverlo al lugar donde lo dejó su madre.

El ambiente se cargó de tensión. Nadie se atrevía ni a respirar, ni siquiera Bryan. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Spencer, no dejaría que Boris le hiciera nada. Boris miraba a Spencer con curiosidad, y un extraño interés. No creía que Spencer fuera a rebelarse, siempre había sido dócil, fácil de manejar y eficiente. Las misiones que le eran encomendadas siempre eran un éxito. Por ser él, no sólo no lo castigaría, sino que les dejaría quedarse con su estúpido bebé. De todas formas, no duraría mucho, no sabían cómo cuidarlo.

Está bien, de acuerdo. Podéis quedaros con él. Pero no quiero saber nada de él, os turnaréis para cuidarlo y seguiréis entrenando como siempre- una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su cara- Buena suerte, la necesitaréis.

Los chicos salieron, echando todo el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones. Había estado muy cerca. Echaron a andar por el corredor, pensativos. La adrenalina aún permanecía en su organismo, haciendo que el corazón les latiera apresuradamente. Varios chicos los miraron con curiosidad, no era nada habitual ver a los Demolition Boys juntos después de los entrenamientos, y a su capitán llevar un bebé en brazos. Llegaron al cuarto de Tala y Bryan, y Tala se sentó con cuidado en el borde de su cama (el bebé pesaba).

Necesitaremos una canasta donde duerma el bebé, así como pañales, toallitas, ropa, polvos de talco y limpiar esa manta, es antihigiénica. Además de biberones- dijo Ian, el único que había pensado en las implicaciones materiales del asunto. Todos le miraron asombrados, no sabían que Ian supiera tanto de cuidar a un niño.

También necesitará un nombre- agregó Spencer- ¿es chico o chica?

No lo sé- admitió Tala, mientras una enorme gota aparecía en la cabeza de los demás- ¿Cómo se sabe eso?

Hay que mirarle abajo, en la entrepierna- explicó Bryan.- Si tiene lo mismo que nosotros, es chico. Si no, es chica.

¿Y que tienen las chicas en la entrepierna?- preguntó Tala, haciendo que el resto se cayera al suelo de la impresión. Una vez recuperados, Ian le dijo:

Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor.

Jooooo…

Se pusieron todos alrededor de la infortunada criatura, la cual estaba encantada ante tal exuberante despliegue de atención hacia su persona. Nerviosos, la colocaron boca arriba en la cama de Tala. No sabían qué hacer.

Bueno, Spencer, tú sujétale las piernas, mientras yo intento quitarle el pañal.

¿Por qué yo?

Porque para eso soy el capitán.

Nervioso, Spencer sujetó con cuidado al bebé por las piernas, mientras Tala le quitaba el pañal. No había ningún regalito (caca), de lo contrario habría sido una catástrofe. Todos se inclinaron, deseosos por ver mejor. Había claramente una vulvita entre las piernas de la nena.

Bueno, es una niña.- dijo Bryan.- Por fin habrá una chica en la abadía.

¿Qué nombre le pondrás, Tala?- preguntó Ian.

¿Yo?

Sí, tú la encontraste, además, estabas dispuesto a hacerte cargo de ella tú solo- respondió Spencer.

Es cierto, a ti te corresponde decidirlo - afirmó Bryan.

Pero yo no sé…

Vamos, piénsalo con calma. Después de todo, es algo muy importante. No tienes que decidirlo ahora mismo- aventuró Ian.

En ese momento sonó la campana de la cena. Como Tala no podía llevar a la nenita al comedor, decidieron que les subirían la cena a ambos. Se despidieron momentáneamente, y Tala quedó a solas con la rubita.

Aún no le había vuelto a poner el pañal, así que se lo puso para que no cogiera frío en el culito. Le volvió a colocar los pantaloncitos. La verdad es que la ropa que llevaba era muy bonita, jersey morado con pantaloncitos amarillos, y unos zapatitos diminutos. La volvió a coger en brazos y la acunó un rato. En su mente surgió la letra de una nana, que, cuando pequeño, alguien debió cantarle, quizás su madre. Seguramente alguien que le había querido. Comenzó a arrullarla, paseando de un lado al otro de la habitación. La bebita comenzó a bostezar y se quedó dormida de nuevo. Después de un rato, para asegurarse que no despertara, dejo de andar y se sentó en una butaca. La nena se acurrucó dormida, buscando el calor y la protección de Tala. Entonces el pelirrojo descubrió que, a pesar de su entrenamiento en la abadía, sí era capaz de amar. Se quedó absorto mirándola, hasta que llegaron los demás del comedor. El primero en entrar fue Ian, que se quedó inmóvil un segundo, hasta que Tala levantó la cabeza.

Componíais una imagen muy bonita- susurró. Detrás de él entraron Bryan y Spencer, que llevaban dos bandejas, una con la comida de Tala y otra con un biberón lleno de leche.

¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?- preguntó Tala.

Fue cosa de Bryan- respondió Spencer- Se coló en las cocinas y tomó uno prestado. Boris nos ha dicho que deberemos prepararle la comida nosotros, pero que podemos usar los biberones y la leche de la abadía.

Ven, dame- dijo Bryan, al tiempo que cogía a la pequeña de brazos de Tala. Al sentirse transportada, abrió los ojos grises y emitió un pequeño gemido de protesta. Con bastante habilidad, Bryan le dio el biberón. La pequeña tenía hambre y se lo tomó con entusiasmo. Después Bryan le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que sacara los gases.

Hey, Bryan, ¿cómo es que tienes tanta maña con los niños?- preguntó Tala.

Cuando me castigaban me llevaban al ala de los bebés, donde les daba de comer y los acunaba. Pero nunca cambié pañales- respondió Bryan distraído. Estaba pensando que la pequeña tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. La verdad es que era dulce y delicada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo se había encariñado con ella, como todos los demás.

La nena comenzó a protestar un poco, había comido y ahora tenía sueño. Bryan salió al pasillo para dormirla mientras Tala cenaba y conversaba con los otros. En la oscuridad de la noche, Bryan la mecía suavemente, mientras le daba pequeños besitos en el cuello. La chiquitina no tardó en dormirse, pero se quedó un poco más meciéndola. Qué carajo, le gustaba tenerla en brazos. ¿Era posible que se estuviera volviendo blando? Bueno, la gente cambia, y madura. Ahora sabía que una vida sin sentimientos era peor que la muerte, así que se permitiría el capricho de querer a esa niñita. Volvió al cuarto, pues el frío aire de la noche no era bueno para la pequeña.

Mientras, Tala había estado hablando con Spencer e Ian, que, aunque parezca mentira, hablaban sin parar. Le contaban lo que habían hecho en la cena, y hablaban del horario que deberían llevar ahora que tenían otra responsabilidad.

Chicos, muchas gracias por brindarme vuestro apoyo. Yo… no sé qué decir.

¿Acaso piensas que es sólo tuya? Nosotros también queremos disfrutarla- sonrió Spencer amablemente.

Ante eso Tala sólo pudo sonreír. En ese momento entró Bryan, y depositó a la nena en la cama de Tala. Se sentó junto a Spencer, y le agarró la mano. Fue un gesto que los otros dos no dejaron de advertir. Siguieron charlando un poco más de trivialidades, cosas sin importancia, pero era agradable reunirse y hablar de nada en concreto, mientras la pequeña descansaba. No hacía ni dos días Tala deseaba una vida plena, y sentía que la había conseguido. El camino a recorrer no sería fácil, pero todo era cuestión de intentarlo.

Cuando el reloj dio las diez y media, todos se prepararon para acostarse. Bryan dormiría en el cuarto de Spencer, y Tala e Ian dormirían con la nena. Spencer cogió con cuidado a la pequeña, para que Tala pudiera abrir la cama. Después volvió a colocarla con mucho cuidado entre las sábanas, sin que despertara. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y les deseó buenas noches. Bryan hizo lo mismo. Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta, Tala e Ian esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero no dijeron nada (sobraban las palabras) y se pusieron los pijamas (Ian no había devuelto el suyo a su cuarto). Ian se acomodó en la cama de Bryan, se sentía somnoliento. Había sido un día muy duro y lleno de sorpresas. Por su parte, Tala se metió en su cama con cuidado. Cuando sintió su presencia, la nena se acurrucó junto a él, buscando su calor. Tala la rodeó con un brazo, y se dispuso a dormirse.

Mientras, dos bocas ansiosas se fundían en un beso lleno de calor. No era un beso desesperado y pasional, en él había pasión, pero también ternura. Se separaron momentáneamente para tomar aire, ojos azules frente a ojos lavandas. Bryan acarició la mejilla de Spencer y él tomó la palma de su mano y se la besó. Sonreía mientras recostaba a Bryan, apoyándolo sobre las almohadas. Tenían tiempo de sobra para amarse y para hacer disfrutar al otro. Spencer miró de manera lasciva a Bryan mientras le quitaba su chaleco. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, lamiendo y succionando de vez en cuando, con cuidado para no dejar marcas visibles. Ya marcaría otras partes de su anatomía. Al tiempo que le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja, le fue desabrochando el pantalón con la otra mano, acariciando el miembro de Bryan por encima del calzoncillo. La respiración de Bryan había cambiado gradualmente de normal a agitada, y después de agitada a prácticamente gemidos. No sabía cómo podía Spencer hacer eso, con sólo caricias conseguir esa respuesta por su parte. Mientras Spencer le había quitado botas y pantalón, y comenzaba a bajar el calzoncillo para observar el evidente bienestar de Bryan. Cuando lo tuvo desnudo debajo de él se incorporó para poder observarlo, tan atractivo, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos semiabiertos, pero mirándolo, con esos ojos nublados por el deseo. Con su dedo índice recorrió la topografía del pelilavanda, comenzando por las caderas, sin pasar por esa zona que reclamaba su atención, para seguir hasta el ombligo, rodeándolo, sintiendo los suaves espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo de su koi mientras lo hacía. Del ombligo pasó al pecho, rodeando los pezones, sin tocarlos apenas, pero aún así se endurecieron. Subió por el cuello, delineó las cejas, la nariz, los párpados. Acarició suavemente sus labios, y Bryan se introdujo el dedo de Spencer en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo, primero de manera lenta, y luego un poco más rápido. Eso subió la temperatura de Spencer, pues era un gesto claramente sugerente. Antes de darse cuenta él estaba debajo, y Bryan había comenzado a desnudarlo. Lo hizo lentamente, haciéndolo sufrir y desear más. Su boca recorría las zonas del cuerpo que sus manos habían despojado de ropa momentos atrás, con una pasión contenida. Eso frustraba a Spencer, ahora le tocaba sufrir a él. Pero se vengaría, la noche era larga…Spencer quedó tan desnudo como Bryan, quien se estaba dedicando a masturbarlo lentamente mientras mordía el hombro del rubio. La mano de Bryan recorría lentamente el miembro de Spencer, acariciando su base, subiendo por el cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta, donde rodeaba el agujero para después volver a bajar. Era una tortura, Bryan sabía que Spencer estaba sufriendo, y eso lo excitaba aún más. Bajó a uno de sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlo, dando de vez en cuando pequeños mordiscos. Era divertido, le gustaba prolongar el encuentro. Abandonó el pezón para ir a su miembro, pues no había olvidado lo bien que le hizo sentir Spencer la noche anterior y quería devolverle el favor. Le miró un momento, lo que le había enamorado de Spencer era su varonil prestancia, esa esencia masculina que hacía que sus fans se masturbaran pensando en él. Era hermoso, aunque ese adjetivo no se utilizara en el caso de los hombres, era el que mejor le definía. Bryan no podía creer aún que realmente le quisiera a él y no a otro, se sentía como si hubiera sido bendecido. Quizás algún día le expresara lo profundo de sus sentimientos, pero todavía no. Besó el miembro de Spencer, consiguiendo un gemido de su amante. Comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, a la vez que succionaba, hasta habérselo metido entero. Fue aumentando el ritmo, mientras Spencer le acariciaba el cabello, revolviéndoselo. Estaba llegando a la cima, y controlando los movimientos de su koi para que no se corriera antes de tiempo, dejó de excitar su miembro para besarle en los labios.

Spencer cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Bryan rozar suavemente los suyos, cuando empezó a moverlos sobre los de él. Con una mano empezó a recorrer su espalda, siguiendo el camino de la columna vertebral, acariciando los omoplatos, dándole suaves sensaciones en el cuello. Después inició el descenso, acariciando los glúteos de Bryan, apretándolos un poco para acercarlo más. Gimió su nombre cuando Bryan se puso a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Entonces, de manera brusca, Bryan paró. Se incorporó y le preguntó sonriendo sensualmente:

¿Quieres que continúe?

Sí.- sonrió Spencer- Continua.

Bryan se acercó a la oreja de Spencer y le susurró dulcemente:

Sabes, por qué no hacemos algo especial, se me ha ocurrido una postura realmente pervertida.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Spencer, ya la noche anterior se dio cuenta de que le sería difícil aburrirse con Bryan. A ver con qué salía ahora el pelilavanda.

¿Te gustaría probar el 69?- ante lo cual Spencer no pudo más que reír.

Te vas a enterar.

Lo recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarle el abdomen. Después se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dándole la espalda. Se inclinó y dejó que Bryan sintiera su aliento sobre su miembro, como un preludio de lo que vendría. Bryan deseba más, deseaba que lo hiciera de una vez. El rubio no le hizo sufrir más y se metió el miembro en la boca. Al mismo tiempo se había recostado de manera que su miembro quedó a la altura de la cara de Bryan, quien no pudo más y comenzó a lamerlo. Spencer succionaba suavemente y Bryan comenzó a chupar la punta. A medida que la excitación fue subiendo, aumentaron el ritmo, hasta que ya no pudieron más y llegaron al orgasmo casi a la vez. Pudieron probar el semen del otro, unas gotitas escurriéndose por la comisura de los labios, dos sonrisas satisfechas. Bryan apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Spencer mientras éste jugaba con su pelo y lo abrazaba con la mano libre. Ambos se durmieron y así fue como los sorprendió la luz del alba.

Un tenue rayo de luz entró por las rendijas e iluminó la habitación en penumbras, revelando dos camas, en una de las cuales había un bulto amorfo. Cuando sonó el despertador refunfuñó, moviéndose inquieto. Pero era hora de levantarse, así que de un empujón se desembarazó de sábanas y manta. Zombi perdido se dirige al cuarto de baño, donde el espejo le devuelve la imagen de un chico de pelo añil despelujado y unos ojos marrón oscuro cerrados por el sueño. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, despejándose, y se cepilló los dientes, ritual que cumplía rigurosamente todas las mañanas. Se enfrentó con gallardía a la ardua tarea de volver a colocar las sábanas en su primitiva posición. Pero como tenía una gran práctica acumulada, el héroe salió victorioso del lance, y fue a despertar a su compañero pelirrojo, que aún dormía con la niña entre los brazos. Unos ojos azules se abrieron a un nuevo día, y Tala se desperezó, yendo al lavabo mientras Ian daba de desayunar a la nena.

Ahora llegaba la hora de cambiarle el pañal. Boris les había dejado durante la noche al lado de la puerta un paquete de pañales. Colocaron a la pequeña sobre la mesa y le quitaron los pantaloncitos. Al intentar soltarle el pañal, comenzó a patalear con energía, retorciéndose como una culebra de río.

¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Tala desesperado, pues el contenido del pañal estaba a punto de ser volcado.

Tú sujetale las piernas mientras yo se lo cambio- dijo Ian.

Al final, no sin gran esfuerzo (y el pañal se cayó al suelo, esparciendo su asqueroso contenido, que fue limpiado pacientemente por Tala) la bebita quedó limpia, alimentada, vestida y contenta. Tala se duchó, y mientras Ian se entretuvo jugando con la niña, probando sus reflejos.

Salieron al aire de la fría mañana, la niña envuelta en un abrigo un poco grande que Bryan sacó el día anterior de no se sabe dónde (y mejor no preguntar) y se reunieron con sus dos amigos en el patio. Tala había estado algo pensativo y cuando estuvieron juntos, anunció:

Escuchad, ya tengo nombre para la niña.

**Hasta aquí he llegado. Espero que os haya gustado. Es hentai, pero también tierno y he disfrutado un montón escribiéndolo. La próxima vez, más y mejor. Hasta el quinto capítulo. ¡Mandad reviews! **


	5. Una chica peligrosa

**CAPÍTULO V **

Era una tarde nevada, fría, como otra cualquiera. Bueno, no exactamente. Los Demolition Boys estaban a punto de conocer el nombre que Tala había elegido para la pequeña. Estaban bastante nerviosos, pero todos trataban de disimularlo como podían. Vistos de lejos, aparentaban una gran calma, pero Ian estaba demasiado quieto y Spencer daba pataditas balanceando las piernas. Bryan los miraba como si deseara matarlos (y deseaba hacerlo). Pero estaba leyendo un libro sobre autocontrol (_Cómo vivir con el resto del mundo)_ y no quería echar por tierra semanas de esfuerzo bastante supremo. La tensión subió hasta valores insospechados, todos estaban deseando que por una vez Tala llegara puntual. Por fin la puerta se abrió y tres pares de ojos escanearon rápidamente al intruso. Tala retrocedió, asustado. Aferró a la niña entre sus brazos, asustado por las miradas de odio intenso. Carraspeó nerviosamente y se sentó en la silla que quedaba vacía mientras la niña se entretenía tironeando de uno de sus mechones con gran fuerza. Todos los ojos seguían fijos en él, expectantes. El pelirrojo arrebató a la pequeña su mechón de pelo y carraspeó de nuevo para que su voz saliese firme:

- Katia.

- ¿Einggg?- exclamación general.

- ¡Que se llama Katia!- chilló Tala, pensando que eran tontos de remate.

- ¿Y por qué le has puesto ese nombre?- preguntó Bryan. A todas luces estaba molesto.

- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó Tala, algo extrañado.

- Es sólo que me trae malos recuerdos, nada más- dijo el pelilavanda zanjando la cuestión secamente.

Con eso todos callaron. Era raro que Bryan mostrara emociones, y no se atrevían a preguntar. Bryan no dejaba a nadie acercarse demasiado salvo quizás a su pareja. Pero aún así los recuerdos de Bryan eran insondables y nadie se había atrevido nunca a escarbar en ellos mucho. Como siempre, todos tenían pensamientos dispares en medio de ese silencio tenso.

-_ Me parece que le queda muy bien, pero me gustaría saber porqué lo ha escogido Tala. _

_- Es posible que Katia tuviera un nombre anterior. Una vida anterior. Como todos nosotros, supongo. _

_- Aún me duele cuando pienso en ella, y eso que han pasado años. De entre todos los malditos nombres de este mundo, ha tenido que elegir ése precisamente. _

_- Me pregunto qué habrá para cenar. _

Katia empezó a revolverse, inquieta. La ropa que llevaba no era bonita, pero evitaba que se congelase. Sus lindas manitas estaban protegidas del frío con unos guantes que le quedaban demasiado grandes. Una chaqueta gris raída hacía las veces de abrigo, bajo la cual lucía un jersey que en tiempos mejores era verde. Unos pantaloncitos de pana completaban el estrambótico atuendo infantil. Por los menos las botas eran buenas, regalo del propio Boris. A Katia no le gustaba Boris, y siempre que se acercaba la pequeña ésta empezaba a berrear. Pero no podían despreciar ese regalo, lo necesitaban demasiado.

Los días volaron, las noches se sucedieron unas a otras. Katia creció, convirtiéndose en una niñita de diez meses que parloteaba sin cesar y corría de un lado a otro. Todos los de la abadía - salvo Boris- la querían y la protegían, pues era bastante propensa a sufrir accidentes. Lo habitual era ver a Katia correr hacia uno de los platos de blade, o intentar subirse a la mesa para practicar caída libre. Adoraba a los Demolition Boys, pero sobre todo a Tala, a quien sonreía de manera radiante cada vez que lo veía. A los demás también... si estaba de buenas. Si no se lanzaba en plan kamikaze a por ellos, golpeándolos con su cabezota rubia. No le habían cortado el pelo, así que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros y tenía un aspecto despuntado. Cuidar de la niña era más peligroso que el paracaidismo a 3000 metros sin paracaídas. Sólo se calmaba cuando veía jugar al beyblade. Se quedaba hipnotizada mirando el juego, quieta de una maldita vez. Pero a Tala no le gustaba que Katia estuviera en una beybatalla. Él mismo pensaba que era la hora de abandonar el beyblade por un trabajo remunerado. Quería salir de la abadía, vivir en un apartamento y criar a Katia lejos de las restricciones que él mismo había sufrido. Quería lo mejor para ella, a fin de cuentas.

A la mañana siguiente apareció una figura envuelta por una capa frente a la puerta de la abadía. Todos se acercaron a ver al intruso, reconcomidos por la curiosidad. Pero una gran capucha no dejaba ver el rostro del visitante, que se dirigió de manera segura al centro del patio.

- Busco a Bryan.

Se armó un gran revuelo. ¿Quien era y para qué quería a Bryan? Nadie podía responder a esas preguntas. De repente el corro que rodeaba al encapuchado abrió paso a Bryan, que se enfrentó al visitante.

- Ya me tienes aquí. ¿Qué narices quieres?- habló en inglés, como le había hablado el otro.

Entonces la visita se percató de que Bryan llevaba a una pequeña en los brazos, que se agitaba para que la soltara en el suelo. Intrigado, observó con más atención a Katia. No había niñas en la abadía, recinto exclusivamente masculino, y tampoco los reclutaban desde tan pequeños. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Se propuso averiguarlo, con la misma determinación que lo había traído hasta Moscú. La niña tendría unos nueve meses, apenas habría empezado a andar de manera bastante torpe y agarrada a un adulto. Iba muy mal vestida, con pinta de que su ropa la hubieran sacado de un vertedero (en realidad no era tan exagerado, pero la ropa de Katia había sido usada antes por muchísimos niños de la abadía, por lo que su color se había unificado en un grisáceo bastante feo). Pero realmente era muy bonita, con su pelo rubio y sus grandes ojos grises que le miraban con curiosidad.

La mirada de Katia era hasta cordial comparada con la de Bryan, que lo miraba con una visible molestia. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener un invitado sorpresa.

Quiero pelear contigo- contestó serenamente el encapuchado.

¿Qué te hace creer que voy a aceptar?- una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en el rostro de Bryan.

He hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí y no me iré sin lo que busco.

¿Y qué buscas?- se estaba poniendo interesante.

Con un gesto teatral, el visitante se descubrió la cabeza, dejando ver un rostro de bellos ojos ámbar y boca pequeña y sensual, enmarcado por una cabellera rosa cuyo color era de dudosa procedencia. En resumen, ¡una chica!

Esto no debería sorprender a nadie, pero el beyblade seguía siendo un deporte mayoritariamente masculino y muy machista. Muy pocas afortunadas habían conseguido hacerse un hueco entre la élite, entre ellas Mariah.

Te daré una lección que nunca olvidarás- repuso Mariah tranquilamente.

Eso lo veremos- replicó Bryan, sacando a Falborg y dejando a Katia.

Condujo a Mariah al interior del recinto de entrenamiento. Los dos contrincantes se dispusieron en uno de los platos y lanzaron los blades.

Galux era rápido y potente, pero la opinión mayoritaria era que no tenía ninguna posibilidad frente a Falborg. Sin embargo, Mariah había entrenado muy duro para vencerle, y pronto tomó el control del juego. Había aumentado su poder notablemente, entrenando día a día con un único objetivo: vengarse de aquél que había mandado a Ray al hospital. Bryan había insultado a toda la tribu de los Tigres Blancos. Las garras de Galux intentaron mellar el blade de Bryan sin lograrlo, y con un movimiento de evasión Bryan acorraló a Mariah e intentó echarla del plato. A su alrededor los chicos hacían apuestas por ver quién ganaría el combate, mientras otros animaban ardorosamente a Bryan.

Falborg, inicia ataque Strowblitz- ordenó Bryan, y una corriente de aire se elevó, atacando al blade de Mariah, que a punto estuvo de salir del plato. Pero no era cuestión de darse por vencida ahora, y con un gran esfuerzo Galux contraatacó, con un certero golpe que hizo que Falborg se tambaleara. Todos contuvieron el aliento, pensando que el combate había terminado, pero Bryan recuperó la rotación de su blade.

No te será tan fácil- dijo Bryan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mariah frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, decidida a no dejar que Bryan la distrajese de lo fundamental. Si se despistaba, su rival aprovecharía la oportunidad y no era tan buena como para no perder en ese caso. Bien, tenía que golpear una vez más:

Galux, ¡acaba con él!

Falborg, inicia defensa.

Las corrientes de aire movidas por Falborg crearon un escudo invisible que lo protegía de cualquier ataque de Mariah. Galux giró, intentando alcanzar alguna zona que no estuviera protegida por el escudo de aire, pero fue inútil. Falborg estaba dentro de un torbellino que impedía que nada se acercase a él. Irremediablemente, Galux comenzaba a debilitarse, pues sus choques frontales resultaban infructuosos. Si el combate no acababa pronto, era posible que desapareciera como lo había hecho Drigger más de una vez. Mariah había heredado la paciencia de su raza, y, sensatamente, sabía que Falborg no podría mantener su escudo protector mucho más. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que apareciese una fisura. En un punto concreto la corriente se debilitó y Mariah aprovechó para atacar en una fracción de segundo.

Falborg salió volando por los aires, y antes de que saliera de la zona de combate, una mano la atrapó. Se hizo un silencio denso y todos se dispersaron en distintas direcciones. Tala se volvió hacia Bryan:

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no juegues cuando estás con Katia!

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en el beyblade? Te recuerdo que tú mismo juegas, así que no seas hipócrita- replicó el pelilavanda.

- ¡Yo soy quién decide, y te digo por enésima vez que Katia no jugará al beyblade nunca! No quiero que Boris la utilice, ni que toda su vida gire en torno a un blade. Ella no será un animal de laboratorio. – afirmó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo nosotros?- preguntó cínicamente Bryan.

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Mariah no sabía porqué discutían, ya que habían hablado en ruso (del cual no entendía ni el alfabeto) y miraba a ambos con cara de pan. Spencer – que había surgido de la nada junto con Ian- cogió a la niña en brazos y se marchó discretamente.

-¡Ey! ¿Y que hay de MI combate? ¡Estaba ganando!

Tala le miró con la furia reluciendo en sus ojos.

Vete de aquí.

Pero el caso es que Mariah se había sacado de debajo de la capa una gran cadena y se había encadenado a una de las columnas, mientras agitaba una pancarta en la que ponía "QUE SE HAGA JUSTICIA".

En pocos minutos muchos chicos de la abadía se habían unido a su causa y portaban pancartas con distintos eslóganes. El mismo Ian se sumó a la cada vez más preocupante multitud que se estaba apelotonando. Unos jugaban a las cartas, otros cocinaban en un hornillo portátil, actuando como si llevaran varios días de huelga. Viendo que la situación se estaba volviendo incontrolable, los dos atónitos rusos decidieron consultar a Boris.

En el despacho de Boris siempre había calefacción central, lo que hacía la estancia más acogedora que el resto de la abadía. En ese momento estaba consultando unos papeles cuando vio aparecer a Tala y a Bryan. La cara de incredulidad de los dos le hizo sospechar que no pasaba nada bueno. Para cuando llegó al pabellón ya se habían unido a la causa de Mariah los de Greenpeace, Médicos Sin Fronteras, Hermione Granger con los mayores activistas de la PEDDO, Los Luchadores por un Convenio Justo para las Ovejas y los del Movimiento Liberador de los Gnomos de Jardín (esto último no es coña, en EEUU existe un movimiento que se llama así, y se dedica a soltarlos en el bosque). Cámaras de televisión corrían de un lado para otro, entrevistando a los manifestantes, los cuales hacían el bobo demostrando su supina inmadurez.

¿Qué es esto?- rugió Boris, haciendo que la prensa huyera despavorida.

Tala se acercó a Mariah:

Te dije que te fueras.

¡Del barco de Chanquete no me moverán!

Todos empezaron a jalearla, hasta Bryan. Tala los miró, y haciendo acopio de fuerzas, intentó lo más lógico, quitarle a Mariah la llave de la cerradura que ataba la cadena. Con una mano sujetó las muñecas de Mariah, y con la otra hurgó en sus bolsillos.

-¡Me violan, me violan! – Gritó la pelirrosa, y todas las Defensoras de los Derechos de la

Mujer se lanzaron sobre Tala y le dieron una paliza.

Mientras Tala agonizaba en el suelo, Bryan intentó serrar la cadena. Una semana después, la cadena seguía intacta y Bryan comenzaba a cansarse, así que lo dejó.

Ahí te quedas.

Y justo cuando él y Tala se iban a meter dentro de la abadía, Mariah dijo:

- Me aburro, voy a ver a Katia.

Y se soltó y se fue.

Sin saber cómo, Mariah se unió a la rutina de la abadía. Comía con ellos, entrenaba con ellos, hablaba con ellos y jugaba con Katia. Nadie podría explicar porqué le permitieron quedarse. No era por guapa- no lo era-, ni por inteligente- no lo era-, ni por buena blader- tampoco lo era, aunque estuvo a punto de ganar a Bryan-. Era ruidosa y molesta, y le encantaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás. En resumen, una joya.

Los Demolition Boys estaban dilucidando maneras de deshacerse de ella.

Deportarla a Brasil- dijo Spencer.

Tirarla por un barranco- dijo Tala.

Momificarla- acotó Ian.

Camaradas, volvamos a lo tradicional- sonrió Bryan, con una botella de matarratas.

¡No hay que matarla! – gritó Boris- Ya bastante tenemos como para tener que deshacernos de un cadáver.

Joooooo……

En ese momento llegó Mariah, dando saltitos como Heidi (más bien como Copito de Nieve). Se sentó en la cama de Tala, balanceando los pies. Todos la miraron con animadversión.

Oye, ¿Tú no te tiñes el pelo?- preguntó Spencer, con ánimo de fastidiar.

Mariah se volvió, ágil y atenta cual gato.

¡NO! Quien te halla dicho lo contrario, miente como un bellaco.

Los Demolition Boys se extrañaron ante esa respuesta, bastante más rara de lo habitual. Acto seguido, Mariah se fue para evitar más preguntas comprometedoras.

Se miraron los unos a los otros: definitivamente, Mariah tenía que marcharse. Pero el caso es que aunque daba mucho trabajo (sacarla a pasear tres veces al día, ponerle la comida en su plato, adiestrarla…), como un perro, también le habían cogido cariño, como a un perro. Sin embargo no fueron tan hospitalarios con Hermione, a quien echaron después de que estuviera dos semanas gorroneando. Y como Mariah no tenía un lugar adonde marcharse, decidieron que era mejor aguantarla un poco más.

La verdad es que Tala estaba comenzando a ver las ventajas de vivir con una mujer – no seáis mal pensados-. Desde que llegó, Katia estaba mucho mejor atendida que antes, Mariah se encargaba de lavarle la ropa, darle la papillita, peinarla, lavarle la cara. Le encantaba leerle un cuento por las noches como había hecho su madre con ella, pero Tala no le dejaba que lo hiciese a menudo por miedo a ser sustituido en el corazón de Katia. Aunque Mariah intentaba entablar conversación, el lobo le respondía con un gruñido y se alejaba de una forma bastante grosera. Pero Mariah no se daba por vencida.

Una tarde lluviosa en la que Katia protestaba por no poder salir a jugar fuera, Mariah se quedó mirando la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos. Bryan también se sentó cerca, intrigado por su seriedad. Durante bastante rato no hablaron, no hacía falta. Ambos estaban pensando en sus propias inquietudes. La verdad es que la relación entre Bryan y Spencer se había enfriado un poco, se había vuelto rutinaria. Bryan dudaba. Tenía miedo de perder a Spencer, su koi era junto con Katia lo que más le importaba en el mundo. Se habían distanciado, pero no sabía a quien recurrir en busca de consejo. ¿Tala? No, no se atrevía. ¿Ian? Ya le ayudó una vez, además no era un consejero matrimonial. La voz de Mariah le sacó de sus pensamientos:

Piensa que tú puedes amar libremente.

¿Eh?

Sabes, en China las chicas no tenemos elección, debemos casarnos con quien decida nuestra familia. Vine aquí para vengarme de ti, pero además porque no quería casarme.

¿Quién es tu prometido?

Ray Kon.

Pero yo creía que le querías, y por eso querías vengarte.

No, somos amigos, nada más. Casi hermanos. Por eso se me hizo tan difícil aceptar la decisión de mi clan.

…

Es difícil aceptar un hecho así. No se tiene derecho a amar a nadie, no eres libre. ¿Quieres que te cuente una leyenda de mi clan?

Si no hay más remedio…

Hace doscientos años nació una pequeña niña en mi aldea llamada Suyuan. Era muy hermosa y al crecer se convirtió en la muchacha más bella de toda la región. El caso es que estaba prometida a un rico mercader, enamorado de ella. Suyuan era de origen muy humilde y su familia deseaba que se uniese al mercader. La víspera de la boda Suyuan huyó, y llegó a Hong Kong, donde conoció a un inglés. Se enamoraron y decidieron casarse, enfrentándose a todas las convenciones sociales. Pero su familia encontró a Suyuan, ya casada, y la llevaron de vuelta al pueblo, junto con el inglés. La azotaron día y noche y tras cinco días de horribles castigos le tocó presenciar la muerte de su amado a manos del mercader. Fue repudiada por su propia familia, abandonada como una perra. Se ocultó en el bosque, sin dejar que nadie la viera. Por las noches lloraba la muerte de su único amor, sin pensar en su propia desgracia. Sólo una hermana menor la veía de vez en cuando, para llevarle los restos de comida que podía rescatar de los cerdos. Suyuan no hablaba, no comía, sus ojos estaban inundados por un dolor tan antiguo como la propia tierra. Al séptimo día decidió acabar con su propia vida, y su sangre manchó la tierra y el río. Se dice que Suyuan maldijo al mercader, quien se arruinó y murió al ser asaltado por bandidos. Por las noches a veces se oyen sus lamentos, auténticos gritos de dolor, como cuando presenció la muerte de su amor. Su alma puebla el bosque y emponzoña el agua y la tierra.

…

Veo que te has quedado sorprendido.

Es que no sé realmente a qué viene esto.

¿Crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? Hace ya algún tiempo que las cosas se notan algo más frías entre vosotros.

¿Y tú qué sabes?

Sé que estás enamorado de Spencer, desde hace años. Y también sé que si no haces algo pronto, puedes perderlo por la simple tontería de no hablar claro.

¿No hablar claro?

Sabes, Spencer es muy observador, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que aún no sabe cuánto lo amas.

Él sabe que lo quiero con toda mi alma.

Son dos conceptos distintos. Puedes querer a alguien con toda tu alma y perderlo sin que ello te arruine la vida. Pero si pierdes a quien amas entonces algo muy importante de ti muere.

No voy a perderle.

Ahí quería llegar. Suyuan no tuvo muchas opciones, pero vosotros lo tenéis más fácil. Podéis alimentar vuestro amor sin que nadie se oponga. Eres más afortunado que yo.

Bryan se quedó en silencio. Las palabras de Mariah eran ciertas, Spencer y él se habían distanciado un poco. También era cierto que nunca le había dicho realmente lo que sentía hacia él. Había llegado la hora de sincerarse y abrir totalmente su corazón. Lo que le unía a él tenía que ser algo más que sexo. Pero antes quería saber una cosa:

¿Por qué me ayudas?

Puedes pensar lo que quieras: que no puedo ver como algo maravilloso se reduce a cenizas, que al final os he cogido cariño a los de la abadía, o simplemente que me aburría.

Mariah…

¿Qué?

Sólo gracias.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin acercarse, pero, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, hace tres años, se miraron realmente a los ojos. Mientras, la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera, impasible a las vicisitudes de los mortales.

A la mañana siguiente, un sol radiante lucía en el cielo. Todos se levantaron con muy buen humor y bajaron a desayunar. Únicamente Spencer parecía más serio de lo normal. Pero, aunque lo notaron, como a él no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos si no quería, le dejaron en paz. Mariah se comportó como todos los días- o sea, como una entrometida-atolondrada- cabezadechorlito-. Parecía que la lucidez del día anterior había sido un estado transitorio.

La mañana fue avanzando, Bryan e Ian entrenando en una beybatalla, Spencer estudiando en la biblioteca de la abadía y Tala duchándose. Cuando salió de la ducha el pelirrojo se percató de que aquello estaba más silencioso de lo habitual. Se vistió y salió fuera de su cuarto, con el cabello aún mojado y un horrible presentimiento. Se dirigió inmediatamente fuera, y la buscó en sus rincones preferidos. Al no encontrarla en el edificio de las habitaciones, se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos, pensando que Bryan se la podía haber llevado con él.

Tampoco estaba allí, y los tres comenzaron a preocuparse en serio:

No está, he recorrido la abadía de arriba abajo.

Tala, ¿has mirado si está con Spencer en la biblioteca?- preguntó Ian con una visible ansiedad.

O puede estar con Mariah.- sugirió Bryan.

Un silencio denso impregnó la sala. ¿Dónde estaba Mariah? No la habían visto desde el desayuno. Fueron los tres a la biblioteca, y, ya todos juntos, se pusieron a buscarlas a las dos. Estaban preocupados por Katia, pero Tala sentía, además del miedo por no encontrar a Katia, una punzante presión en el pecho al pensar que le podía pasar algo a Mariah. Creía que le molestaba tenerla cerca, pero lo cierto es que le preocupaba mucho no saber dónde estaba.

Miraron en la habitación de Mariah: vacía. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ellos, algo malo les tenía que haber pasado a las dos chicas de la abadía.

**TO BE CONTINUED (o sea, continuará)… **

**Bien, ya he colgado el quinto capítulo. Debo decir en mi defensa que sólo puedo escribir durante el curso – en casa no tenía ordenador hasta hace un mes-. Y no tengo Internet, así que como siempre me sube los capítulos mi amiga Alana.**

**Sufro. Mucho. Pero también soy feliz, gracias a KaT Ivanov y a Nakokun, que por fin han actualizado. He disfrutado mucho, tanto leyendo las actualizaciones publicadas durante el verano como escribiendo este capítulo. Lo reconozco, soy malvada. Si mis personajes no sufren, no estoy satisfecha. Y aún tengo un montón de maldades pensadas… Pero no voy a ser muy mala. Por suerte ahora comienza el curso y no ando tan liada en la Facultad, por lo que mis capítulos serán más largos que cuando empecé a escribir el fic – allá por el comienzo del verano. Aún esperan unas cuantas sorpresas, situaciones cómicas, amor y lemon. **

**Agur, **

**Ishtar Von Diego. **


	6. Grand Hotel of Moscow

**¡Ya he vueltoooo! No sé si a estas alturas hay alguien todavía que quiera leer mi fic, pero no importa. O, al menos, no me importa a mí para seguir escribiendo. Pasan los días, y la idea de la trama aparece en mi mente cuando viajo a Zaragoza, cuando voy a un centro comercial o cuando veo una peli porno… **

**Después de todo, las historias se escriben porque forman, o pueden formar parte de la vida. De una vida pasada o futura, en otros países y con otras culturas – que no tienen por qué estar en otro país. Es una forma de enriquecernos a nosotros mismos, y de aportar algo a los demás. Yo no cobro por mis historias, ni quiero – tengo otros medios de subsistencia. Pero si consigo entretener, hacer reír o llorar, me daré por satisfecha. **

**CAPÍTULO VI **

Todos estaban cardíacos. Habían pasado varias horas y no aparecían. No se podía salir de la abadía, y de todas formas nadie las había visto irse. Ian estaba comprobando los registros de todas las cámaras de seguridad, Spencer estaba llamando por teléfono al hotel donde Mariah se había hospedado antes de apalancarse en la abadía para ver si las habían visto, Bryan había pedido permiso a Boris y había salido a buscarlas en medio de una nevada particularmente intensa y Tala estaba en estado de shock. El pelirrojo no hacía nada, estaba sentado en una silla de su cuarto mirando al vacío, sin contestar a nadie. Debería haberla vigilado mejor, era SU responsabilidad cuidar de Katia. Había fracasado y ahora Katia y Mariah estarían heridas, perdidas, o tal vez… quizás muertas.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en ello. No se trataba simplemente de un fracaso, ahora otras personas pagarían su error, su despiste. Realmente no merecía tener a Katia, no había sido un buen… bueno, lo que quisiera que hubiera sido para Katia. En esas cavilaciones estaba el capitán cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y a continuación pasaron unas muy contentas y bien equipadas Mariah y Katia seguidas por un Bryan que había mandado a la mierda todos sus principios de autocontrol. Tala se levantó de un salto y cogió a Katia en sus brazos, abrazándola tan fuerte que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, se percató de que la ropa que llevaba la niña era nueva. Al igual que la de Mariah. Ambas lucían un nuevo look. Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cerebro, y las bolsas que Bryan cargaba en sus brazos confirmaban sus sospechas. No habían sido secuestradas ni maltratadas- por parte de Mariah no aún- sino que esa COSA pelirrosa se había llevado a la niña de compras, aprovechando para renovar su armario de paso. Su primer instinto fue matarla, pero Katia estaba delante y no quería causarle un trauma. Dejaría ese instinto para después. Lo principal ahora era interrogar a Mariah. La obligó a sentarse en una silla y la enfocó con una lámpara.

¿QUÉ HAS HECHOOOO?

Bueno… He ido de compras con Katia… La pequeña necesitaba ropa…

Nos tenías a todos preocupados. Yo por poco me cojo una neumonía ahí fuera, estábamos todos al borde del ataque de nervios.

Pero Bryan…

Además, ¿Por donde habéis salido? Hemos registrado todas las cámaras de seguridad.

He descubierto una salida secreta que está en un ángulo muerto.- contestó Mariah, sintiéndose feliz y realizada.

¿Dónde?- preguntaron Bryan y Tala.

Si os lo dijera, ya no sería secreta… POOOM!

Mariah está inconsciente en el suelo, con ojos bollo y un chichón del tamaño de una bola de billar, mientras Tala mira a Bryan con reproche, pero también con gratitud – paradojas de la naturaleza humana-.

Cuando recobró la conciencia, Tala había sacado una factura de su bolso – el de Mariah, no el de Tala- y la observaba con incrédulo.

¿Cómo te has podido gastar tanto dinero?

Tranquilo, no pasa nada, si pagué con la tarjeta de Boris. – sonrió feliz Mariah.

¿Le has robado a Boris la tarjeta?- dijeron Bryan y Tala al unísono.

No fue así exactamente… me la encontré en un cajón de su despacho…

Pero ninguno de los dos chicos escuchaba a Mariah. Bryan estaba fuera de los límites de la cordura.

¡Boris te va a matar, y a nosotros también de rebote!

No- contestó Tala muy serio.

¿Cómo?- preguntaron Mariah y Bryan.

Mí plan es éste: nos iremos de la abadía por la puerta que Mariah descubrió.

¿Y luego qué?

Ya surgirá algo.

Por grotesco que parezca, era mil veces preferible enfrentarse al frío clima de Rusia antes que a la ira de Boris. Se pusieron de acuerdo y avisaron a Spencer y a Ian de la fuga. Una vez fuera, se adentraron en las calles de Moscú cada uno con una maleta donde llevaban sus pertenencias personales (menos Mariah que había contratado a una empresa de mudanzas para que llevara todos sus bártulos). De momento no tenían dónde dormir, así que decidieron buscar un hotel.

¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?- el pragmatismo de Ian intentaba resolver las cuestiones materiales.

NADA- respondieron los demás desanimados.

¡Esperad, tengo algo!- Mariah sacó triunfante la tarjeta de crédito de Boris.

¿Pero no la habías devuelto?- le preguntó Spencer.

¿Ah, pero tenía que hacerlo?- sonrió con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Je, te empiezas a parecer a nosotros.- rió Ian.

Vosotros nunca os habríais atrevido a robarle la tarjeta al omnipotente Boris- se burló ella.

Aún con la tarjeta de Boris resulta muy extraño cinco adolescentes y una niña pequeña.- razonó Tala.

Eso déjalo de mi cuenta- dijo Bryan.

Era una noche apacible en el Grand Hotel of Moscow, y el gerente estaba satisfecho con la tranquilidad que reinaba en el hotel habitualmente. Sus distinguidos clientes venían al sitio idóneo para descansar, y el gerente se jactaba de que nada anormal pasaba en su hotel. O hasta ese día. De repente vio entrar por la puerta a un matrimonio con una niña en brazos, seguidos de tres guardaespaldas de negro y con un auricular en la oreja. Lo chocante era que ofrecían un aspecto estrambótico. El pelo de la esposa era de un rosa chillón, que contrastaba de una manera que producía dolor con el cabello de él, rojo como el fuego. Además, no aparentaban más de catorce años, se veía a la legua.

Primero vería si tenían fondos, y si no, los echaba. La pelirrosa dejo a la niña en brazos del chico, y se dirigió al gerente:

Perdone, nos gustaría saber si está disponible la suite presidencial.

Bueno señora, la cuestión es si está a su alcance.

¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Que insubordinación! Jamás pensé que llegarían a tratarme así. Sepa usted que soy una de las principales accionistas de este hotel y podría comprarlo entero si así me apeteciera- el farol de Mariah era muyyyyyyy evidente, pero hay que recordar que el gerente se jugaba su trabajo, así que rectificó en seguida.

Perdone madame, es por seguridad. No queremos que entre cualquier chusma en nuestro hotel, es la mínima deferencia hacia los clientes como usted. Siéntase como en su casa. Ahora mismo les reservaré la suite.

La suite presidencial ocupaba en realidad lo que un piso normal, con tres habitaciones, dos cuartos de baño, un comedor privado de caoba y una gran cocina – aunque los que iban a la suite podían permitirse el permiso de habitaciones.- El colofón era un amplio salón color crema, con unas cortinas de terciopelo piel de melocotón, sofás de cuero color champagne y una gran televisión con cien canales. Nada más entrar les engulló los pies una suave alfombra, blanca, esponjosa y cálida, que hacía las veces de moqueta. La vista era magnífica: se veía todo Moscú, con sus grandes edificios y la Plaza Roja.

El mismo gerente fue guiándoles por las habitaciones.

Aquí esta la amplia cocina, por si desean tomar algo, aunque nuestro restaurante es exquisito. Si observan a la derecha verán el baño azul. Los dos baños de la suite tienen jacuzzi incorporado, que puede ponerse también en modo bañera. Al final del pasillo están el baño amarillo y la habitación conyugal, donde supongo dormirán usted y su esposo. Si lo desea, una doncella del hotel acudirá por la mañana para ayudarla en lo que fuera menester. Así mismo todas las mañanas se procede al reparto del New York Times en el buzón que han visto en el pasillo. Si desea cualquier otro tipo de prensa, señor, no tiene más que solicitarla y cada mañana le será llevaba a la suite. A los lados están las otras dos habitaciones, cómodas, amplias y muy funcionales. El comedor posee un mobiliario del siglo XVI, restaurado por nuestros expertos ebanistas. En torno a esa mesa se sentó el zar Nicolás a comer con su familia.

Los Demolition Boys estaban asombrados, nunca habían visto nada parecido. En cuanto el pedante del gerente se fue, se decidió el reparto de habitaciones. Ian se agenció una rápidamente y Bryan y Spencer se fueron a la otra – nadie quería dormir con Mariah-. Así que le tocó a Tala – que a este paso va a ser mártir- dormir con ella y con Katia. Pasaron la velada viendo la televisión de plasma y jugando a las cartas. A las 2:00 de la madrugada decidieron irse a dormir – Katia se había dormido hacía mucho-. Cada cual se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto. Pero Tala no podía dormir. Había sido un día con mucho estrés, y todas las preocupaciones le vinieron a la mente, desvelándolo. Por su parte, Mariah tampoco podía dormir. Notaba un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, una especie de premonición sobre lo que pasaría a continuación. Por fin Tala se incorporó.

¿Adónde vas?- susurró Mariah, con cuidado de no despertar a Katia, que dormía en una pequeña cama junto a la cama de matrimonio.

No puedo dormir.- contestó lacónicamente Tala.

Si puedo ayudar en algo…

Ya has hecho bastante.- a pesar de haber sido dicho en un susurro, el enfado de Tala era evidente.- Primero te llevas a la niña sin avisar y luego coges la tarjeta de Boris para pagar tus compras, haciendo que tengamos que irnos de la abadía.

No le ha pasado nada a Katia.

No es sólo por Katia. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Moscú es peligrosa para una chica sola. Te podían haber raptado, o violado.

¿Estabas preocupado por mí?- Mariah no se lo podía creer. Un tenue brillo de esperanza comenzó a florecer en su corazón.- ¿Por qué?

…- Tala no respondió. Realmente no sabía el porqué, pero lo cierto es que había algo… algo que pugnaba por salir a la superficie. Volvió al borde de la cama, y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Mariah. Ella cerró los ojos, permitiéndose soñar un instante, imaginando que era correspondida. Tala se acercó dulcemente a ella, y en un imperceptible gesto de amor, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola. La pelirrosa pasó sus manos por su cintura, abrazándolo. Tala comenzó a besar a Mariah en el cuello, suave, dulcemente, escuchando los suspiros y gemidos contenidos que ella intentaba retener en vano. Le miró a los ojos, y le murmuró:

Tala, te amo… quiero que lo sepas. Te he querido desde que intentaste echarme de la abadía, pero no me atrevía a decirlo… por temor a tu respuesta.

Él se quedó en silencio, calibrando la revelación.

Yo no sé si te amo aún. No sé describir lo que sentí al pensar que te podía haber pasado algo, quiero que estés conmigo cada día, despertarme contigo a mi lado, oír tu risa. Quiero abrazarte, y comenzar una nueva vida los tres. Pero no sé si eso es amor.

Es suficiente para mí- sonrió Mariah, dispuesta a la entrega.

Lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo mientras uno a uno iba soltando los botones de la camisa del pijama. A su vez, Tala comenzó a bajar el camisón lila. Se separaron un segundo para tomar aire, y pudo observar, deleitado, la belleza que Mariah desprendía, y que otorga el amor. Entendió por fin el brillo en los ojos de Bryan cuando veía Spencer, y esa aura que envolvía a Spencer desde que salía con su Koi. Entendió lo difícil que tenía que ser para ambos conservar su relación ajena a los ojos de Boris. Comprendió que se había enamorado de esa atolondrada doncella que tenía ante sus ojos. Sonrió dulcemente, y la atrajo hacia sí, acariciándola mientras terminaba de indagar en la belleza desnuda de Mariah, quien, lejos de mantenerse ociosa, acariciaba la suave piel de su pecho con una mano, mientras la otra bajaba, indómita exploradora, hacia lo oculto por el elástico del pijama. Entre besos y suspiros contenidos, comenzaron a acariciarse por donde podían en un delicioso caos. Cayeron sobre la cama, ella encima, mientras Tala le besaba el cuello despertando deliciosas corrientes en ella. Sus blancas manos acariciaban sus pechos, redondos y tersos, excitantemente llenos. Eso, unido a las ardientes caricias de Mariah, hizo que su miembro despertara. No podía esperar más, así que rodó, quedando él encima, frotando su sexo contra el de Mariah, gimiendo ambos muy bajito. Entonces Tala comprendió que no quería hacer el amor con Mariah en esas condiciones, inhibiéndose por no despertar a Katia. Se levantó ante la sorprendida y aún insatisfecha Mariah para coger a la pequeña en brazos y llevarla al cuarto de Ian.

Tocó suavemente, e Ian no tardó en aparecer, aún despierto. Los observó a los dos, extrañado. Y no era para menos: Tala, con una más que evidente erección de caballo, con Katia en brazos, profundamente dormida (esa niña es como yo, no se despierta ni con una bomba nuclear).

Ten, por favor, cuida a la niña esta noche y te lo agradeceré el resto de mi vida.

Vale, pero, este, Tala…

No digas nada. – y una muda amenazada en los ojos de Tala cortó en secó la típica bromita sarcástica.

Ahhh, el amor- suspiró Ian, sonriendo mientras dejaba a la niña en la cama, a su lado.

Tala volvió rápido al cuarto, donde Mariah lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, ansiosa por continuar. La abrazó, volviendo a ponerse encima, apoyado en un codo mientras retiraba la penúltima barrera, sus braguitas rosas de Bob Esponja. Masajeando esa delicada zona, consiguiendo unos gritos que Mariah sí podía liberar ahora. Separó sus piernas lo justo para que las caricias del pelirrojo se intensificaran, llegando al ansiado botón. Lo acarició, rodeándolo, frotándolo, llevándola al éxtasis. Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrosadas, ya listos para el siguiente paso.

Mariah dejó escapar un gemido largo y prolongado, mientras veía el paraíso que Tala le brindaba con sus caricias. Cuando regresó de su primer orgasmo, le miró, con las pupilas aún dilatadas. Lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo, y le susurró tiernamente:

Ya estoy preparada, entra en mí.

Tala le sonrió para que ella no notara su propio nerviosismo, y se colocó entre sus piernas, dispuesto a fundirse en un solo ser. Comenzó a introducirse en ella, lentamente por su propia inexperiencia, hasta que su miembro topó con el himen de Mariah, mientras ella ahogaba unos suspiros de ligero dolor. El pelirrojo estaba atónito. ¡Era virgen! Y no le había dicho nada. Se entregaba a él, el primero que la amaría hasta el límite del infinito.

¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- preguntó.

Te parecerá estúpido pero me daba vergüenza…- Mariah se sonrojó aún más, viéndose más bella, si cabe.

Entonces el pelirrojo se dispuso a penetrarla, moviéndose con suavidad, deseando que no le doliera demasiado. Pero ella se había relajado, y tras varias caricias intercambiadas, no le costó retomar el ritmo, dejándose guiar como si las olas les arrastraran hacia la playa. Se rompió la barrera, causándole a Mariah sólo una ligera molestia enseguida olvidada. Tala la penetró hasta el fondo, con deseo y pasión, mientras ambos gemían, mirándose a la cara cuando se corrieron, él antes, ella después.

Tala se incorporó, satisfecho y ligeramente somnoliento, para mirarla con dulzura y confesarle su secreto.

También ha sido mi primera vez.

Mariah le miró, agradecida por el inesperado regalo que le ofrecía. Creyéndole, le besó en los labios, como sello al pacto jurado de amarse cada noche.

Mientras, en la habitación de al lado, dos chicos habían escuchado en tensión los gemidos provenientes del otro cuarto. Hacía tres días que no lo hacían, y la necesidad comenzaba a notarse. Últimamente se habían sentido cohibidos, temerosos de que el sexo descubriese algo que temían que fuera verdad. Pero la escena imaginada por ambos los había puesto a mil, y necesitaban descargarse. Siendo fieles a la verdad, Spencer se abalanzó sobre Bryan, con una urgencia algo brusca pero que encantaba al pelilavanda, el cual se dejó hacer, sumiso a los deseos de su pareja. El rubio lo acorraló contra la pared, quitándole la parte superior del pijama (esto ya lo hemos vivido), mordiéndole el cuello, haciendo una pequeña herida que sangró. Chupó su sangre, excitándose aún más, mientras un más que excitado Bryan no podía corresponderle porque estaba inmovilizado. Una mano de Spencer le agarraba las muñecas, mientras la otra lo masturbaba. Recorrió ese miembro que tanto conocía, excitado, y se arrodilló sin soltarle las manos, para besar la punta del sexo. Un ruego salió de los labios del pelilavanda, gimiendo:

Por favor, suéltame, o no hagas eso, o me correré aquí mismo.

Aún no has sufrido bastante. – sonrió Spencer.

¡Spencer, te lo juro, o me sueltas o en cuanto me des la espalda te violaré!

Es una perspectiva muy… sugerente- sus ojos brillaron, lúbricos, al imaginarse la escena. Comenzó a succionar, sin prisas, aumentando la urgencia de Bryan, mientras el tiempo se detenía en la habitación. Sintiendo la suave piel, disfrutando al tiempo que él mismo se empalmaba.

Le soltó, pero el otro no se movió, gimiendo, deseando que se lo follara. La mano de Spencer se dirigió a su erección, acariciándose a sí mismo, se había excitado sólo de chupárselo a Bryan. Comenzó a moverla rápidamente, pero sabiendo de antemano que eso no iba a acabar así. Cuando sintió que Bryan estaba a punto de correrse en su boca, se incorporó, y se sentó en la cama, esperándolo.

Bryan fue, sentándose en sus rodillas, acariciándole el pecho, la nuca, los pezones, mientras sus miembros se frotaban. Le mordió el cuello, en venganza, y le besó las orejas, su punto débil. Spencer lo tumbó y se colocó encima, penetrándolo. Al principio Bryan se sorprendió, era muy grande para que se lo metieran de repente, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Comenzó a mover las caderas, para encontrar con Spencer el punto que lo haría gritar hasta quedarse ronco. Lo encontraron, y se movieron incansables hasta que llegaron al éxtasis.

Mirándole a los ojos, Bryan le dijo:

-¡Spencer, te quiero!- y se corrió, manchado sus abdómenes.

Spencer sonrió, aunque no se podía descifrar su mirada. Le besó de lleno, con pasión. Se descargó en su interior. Cuando Bryan se durmió en sus brazos, él se quedó largo rato despierto, mirándolo dormir. Lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser. Y por ello iba a ser mucho más difícil dejarle.

El alba llegó, tiñendo de rojo el cielo de Moscú, en un día despejado como pocos. La fachada de un antiguo edificio se iluminó, de manera indecente a su vetusta apariencia. No había que ser un gran observador para darse cuenta de que había pertenecido durante generaciones a una antigua y noble familia. El escudo de armas que adornaba el gran pórtico era español, y un entendido (pero para eso tendría que conocer la gran cantidad

de escudos españoles que existen) habría podido decir que la hidalga familia era vasca, de Bilbao.

A pesar de la temprana hora, había gran agitación en una sala de la casa. Era grande y luminosa, adornada con cuadernos de bitácora y libros encuadernados en cuero y pergamino, con un perenne olor a tabaco. El despacho del difunto señor. En uno de los sillones, una muchacha, de apenas diecisiete años lloraba quedamente, las lágrimas resbalándole de sus marrones ojos mientras recibía la amonestación de su madre, una cuarentona delgada con un rictus inflexible que le afeaba el rostro, sus ojos grises fijos en la hija descarriada:

- ¡Te dije que esperaras! No tenías que haber abandonado a la niña tan pronto.

- ¡No tenía opción, madre! Si mi marido se entera, me repudiará. Fuiste tú quien me casó con dieciséis años con Diego de Romero.

- Su familia tiene vastas extensiones de regadío en el sur, es aún más rico que nosotros, y su linaje más antiguo.

- ¡No le quiero, madre!

Su protesta fue cortada por una bofetada que la mandó al suelo.

¿Y por esa estupidez tuviste que quedarte embarazada, en una época en la que tu marido llevaba seis meses sin verte? Diste a luz a una bastarda, y luego la abandonaste a la entrada de una abadía. Por suerte Diego aún no ha venido a Moscú.

Madre, sabrá que no es suya.

Hace más de un año que no ves a tu marido, y él no ha querido saber nada de ti desde que os separasteis. Mintiendo un poco, podremos hacerla pasar por una Romero. La niña tendrá ahora unos once meses.

¿Por qué ahora?- la chica lloraba de nuevo, con el dolor impreso en su rostro- ¿Por qué no antes? ¡Me obligaste a abandonar a mi hija!

Estúpida, la duquesa de Montoro ha tenido un varón hace dos meses. Con la alcurnia de tu marido, la pequeña nos será útil para llegar a la cima de la sociedad española. Debes recuperarla.

La chica yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, el rubio cabello ocultando la expresión de su rostro.

Sí, madre.

La suegra de Diego de Romero sonrió satisfecha.

Media hora después la chica salió de la casa, dispuesta a volver al sitio donde abandonó a su hija para recuperarla. Más que una persona, parecía un fantasma, sus ojos, antes altivos, no denotaban ninguna expresión ahora. Su pelo flotaba a sus espaldas por el viento de Moscú, aunque no había ventisca. Únicamente su mano izquierda jugueteaba de forma inconsciente con un colgante que pendía de su níveo cuello. Era claramente una reliquia familiar, y muy valiosa. Se trataba de una pequeña cruz católica formada por zafiros engarzados que contrastaban con diamantes un poco más pequeños que rodeaban cada brazo de la cruz. Intentaba repasar los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche, pero sólo se acordaba de la nieve, la oscuridad y unos grandes ojos azul ártico.

Pensaba ir y reclamarla, no debía ser muy difícil, bastante tenían ya con los otros huérfanos y bastardos como para no alegrarse cuando se les aligeraba la carga.

Así iba, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente vio, a lo lejos, ¡los ojos! ¡Era el chico que había recogido a la pequeña! Iba con una chica de pelo rosa, que empujaba un carrito de bebé. Charlaban animadamente, pero yendo deprisa, como quien tiene que hacer cosas muy importantes. Sin pensarlo mucho, los siguió. Algo en su corazón le decía que era su hija quien iba en ese carrito. El chico se metió en una agencia inmobiliaria, mientras la chica, que tenía unos preciosos ojos color ámbar, se quedaba en un banco, jugando con la niña. Su hija. La habría reconocido aunque estuvieran en el fin del mundo. Eso complicaba las cosas. Era obvio que habían adoptado a la niña y que ya no vivían en la abadía. Su corazón se encogió un poco por el remordimiento, se notaba que la querían. Seguramente serían mejores padres de lo que ella sería nunca. Pero ella nunca había tenido elección, su madre la manipulaba en función de sus intereses desde que era una niña. Y ella obedecía, porque la insubordinación suponía que su familia, su marido – al que no amaba- y la sociedad entera la repudiasen y echasen a la calle. No tenía estudios, sino que había recibido desde siempre las enseñanzas de una institutriz, convenientemente reemplazada cuando fue oportuno por un selecto colegio de señoritas donde cultivó las amistades adecuadas. Le enseñaron a bordar, a comer con todos los cubiertos posibles, a hablar y recitar poemas en francés de memoria, a tocar el piano y la flauta travesera, a mantener una conversación en alemán o italiano, a bailar bailes de salón y bailes modernos, a andar sobre una línea recta erguida. Podía distinguir vinos según los matices de la uva, y conocía los platos más sofisticados del momento – pero no sabía cocinar-. Era inteligente, y en seguida trazó un plan. Tenía que saber dónde vivían, y, sobre todo, dejar una prueba de que era su hija. Eso era muy conveniente a sus planes. Lo primero de todo era acercarse a la criatura.

Mariah estaba jugando con la niña, cuando un chico de aspecto sospechoso se acercó y le robó el bolso, echando a correr. Lo persiguió, de manera infructuosa, porque desapareció en la multitud. Volvió donde la pequeña, con la respiración agitada.

En ese momento Tala salió de la agencia, y fue donde ellas.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Me han robado el bolso. Suerte que no llevaba nada, sólo el biberón de Katia.

Menos mal que yo tengo el dinero sacado de la tarjeta de Boris en el hotel.

Sí.- contestó la pelirrosa, y ambos se sentaron a descansar un poco en el banco.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de que la niña llevaba una cruz en el cuello.

**Por esta vez ya vale. Dentro de poco vendrá el siguiente capítulo. Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Alana su constante apoyo y paciencia al escuchar mis ideas para la historia, sugiriéndome algunas cosas (que se alojaran en el hotel y hechos que ya descubriréis) y alentándome a seguir adelante. Un beso guapa.**


	7. Una nueva vida

**Bueno, me alegra decir que he vuelto. He tardado muchísimo, lo sé, y quiero pedir disculpas por ello. Sé lo que se siente. Como única excusa puedo alegar que he estado en exámenes y que requieren mucha preparación. Además, no tenía claro el argumento de este capítulo y antes que escribir un mero apaño circunstancial, he preferido pensarlo muy detenidamente hasta forjar un capítulo decente. Es lo mínimo que os merecéis. Espero que os guste. **

**Disclaimer: (**_aunque no lo creáis, es la primera vez que hago esto_**) Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Publico esta historia con el lógico razonamiento de que Takao Aoki no me demandará porque no le sale rentable. Si tenéis alguna queja acerca del fic, hacédmelo saber y tomaré las medidas oportunas (o no haré nada si considero que la queja es injustificada) **

**Esta historia contiene lemon y yaoi, eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo antes de llegar hasta aquí. No quiero herir la sensibilidad de nadie, así que si se tiene una actitud homófoba o una mojigatería excesiva, por favor, sabed que yo no tengo tabúes contra nada ni nadie, que no prejuzgo e intento entender el mundo que me rodea (menos EEUU, cuya conducta es francamente peculiar y vergonzosa, un país que se supone que es la única potencia mundial, no por su cultura, ni por su ciencia, que la tienen, pero que es incomparable a la estupidez del americano medio, el cual por no tener no tiene ni Seguridad Social, una situación sorprendente en un país del primer mundo. ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar así a los que necesitan hospitales?) **

**Por último, me voy a permitir un breve prefacio, porque esta historia no seguiría sin las aportaciones de las siguientes personas: **

**Sobre todo, gracias a KaT Ivanov, quien siempre me ha apoyado en este fic y lo ha seguido con entusiasmo. Sé que he tardado demasiado, y tienes derecho a matarme si así lo deseas. Pero como dicen en mi pueblo, que por cierto, no tengo, lo bueno se hace esperar, y en este capítulo tendrás la posibilidad de constatar lo oportunista que es la abuela de Katia, y lo débil que es su madre, que la abandonó sin remordimientos. No me gustan ninguna de las dos, pero mi mayor logro será conseguir que se entienda lo que ha llevado a cada una a actuar de manera tan innoble. **

**Gracias a Sora Takenouchi, porque un review tan escueto pero tan sincero ayudó a avivar la chispa del ingenio. **

**Y gracias a mi compañera Naleeh, cuyo review ha hecho que me sonroje y me ha animado a continuar. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que la disfrutes tanto como yo lo hago ahora al escribirla. Para mí esto es un placer. **

**CAPÍTULO VII **

Las estrellas titilaban en el cielo, cómplices de los sueños de los humanos que descansaban para volver a la mañana siguiente con su rutina. Pero había seis personas que no dormían, sino que aprovechaban la oscuridad para irse sin pagar su estancia en uno de los mejores hoteles de Moscú. Salieron por una de las ventanas que daba a la escalera de incendios y se deslizaron silenciosamente hasta el suelo. Bueno, casi silenciosamente, porque el cortante silencio nocturno fue cortado por un agudo grito.

¡Me has pisado!- exclamó furioso Ian agarrándose el pie.- ¿Es que no miras dónde pones tus torpes pies?

Se siente.- replicó escuetamente el pelilavanda, y los demás intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Habían aprendido a ver los ligeros gestos corporales que indicaban, como ahora, que algo no iba bien. A veces se basaban simplemente en la forma de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa, o su forma de coger un libro mientras lo leía.

Pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, porque todos intuían lo que ocurría entre Spencer y él y no sabían cómo ayudarle. Pero aunque la frialdad externa de Bryan les impedía acercarse a él y consolarlo, todos sufrían por los dos. No conocían la causa de la ruptura, y lo que es más, les extrañó muchísimo que se produjera, pues era obvio que se querían. Tampoco habían demostrado esto de manera abierta, sin embargo habían sido conscientes de los minúsculos detalles que habían podido observar a lo largo de los meses. Estaban ya a principios de mayo, en un par de meses se cumpliría un año desde que habían adoptado a Katia. Bueno, no legalmente. Pero Tala estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en cuanto fuera mayor de edad. Ya no quedaba nada de lo que antaño fuera la pesadilla de todos ellos, la abadía fue registrada por las autoridades, desmantelada, y todos los experimentos abortados inmediatamente. Y ahora ellos habían escapado del hotel porque por fin estaba listo el pequeño y mohoso apartamento al que se iban a mudar. Habían ido sacando las cosas discretamente del hotel para no levantar sospechas, y el gerente, una desagradable evidencia de que puede existir cultura sin inteligencia, se deshacía en halagos para Mariah, estorbando más que ayudando.

Así como su entrada en el Grand Hotel of Moscow fue sin duda alguna la más estrambótica que se había visto en décadas, su salida fue sigilosa, y nadie se dio cuenta de su desaparición hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando una dulce y algo estúpida doncella vestida como si acabara de salir de la Rusia zarista fue a llevarle, como cada mañana, el New York Times a Tala. Al ver que no contestaban, avisó algo asustada al gerente, el cual estuvo a punto de despedirla por molestarle cuando probablemente los ocupantes de la suite estaban disfrutando de un sueño reparador tras una noche de excesos. Debía dejarles dormir todo lo que quisieran y no molestarlos, pues eran sus clientes más importantes.

Y sí estaban durmiendo, pero en un apartamento en un modesto barrio de la ciudad. Cuando dos días después, extrañados de que los clientes no dieran señales de vida, forzaron la puerta de la suite, sólo encontraron un caos descomunal y el más absoluto vacío (no pensaríais que iban a irse sin llevarse las colchas de las camas, el papel higiénico, el champú y hasta la suave moqueta blanca, que les costó un día entero arrancar del suelo). Y aunque el hotel puso una denuncia, al no encontrar ninguna prueba concluyente de su paradero, pues Grissom no fue a Rusia a investigar el caso, al poco tiempo dejaron de buscarles y se ocuparon de otras cosas más importantes.

A pesar de todo el alboroto que habían ocasionado, los Demolition Boys dormían con la conciencia tranquila un sueño reparador, pues al día siguiente iban a comenzar a buscar trabajo. Ninguno de ellos, salvo Mariah, había ido al colegio, todo se lo habían enseñado en la abadía. Y ahora necesitaban dinero con mucha urgencia. El apartamento era un poco pequeño para los seis, pero ya se las arreglarían.

Mariah se despertó cuando un inoportuno rayo de sol se coló a través de una rendija de la persiana y le dio en la cara. Abrió los ojos, aún medio dormida, y miró el reloj. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, hora de despertarse. Por fin tomó conciencia de que la noche anterior se habían escapado del hotel, y que estaban en un apartamento un poco rancio pero estable, que Tala había conseguido alquilar sin que el dueño le hiciera demasiadas preguntas, pues estaba metido en un lío y necesitaba desaparecer cuanto antes, y ese crío de quince años le venía que ni caído del cielo. Se desperezó y con cuidado se libró del abrazo de Tala, que siguió durmiendo. Se veía tan atractivo cuando estaba dormido, que, sino le quisiera ya, Mariah se habría enamorado locamente de él. Habían decidido que, como no podían ir todos a la vez a buscar trabajo, pues alguien debía quedarse con la niña en casa, primero irían Spencer y ella a dar una vuelta por todos los posibles sitios donde necesitasen personal. Se vistió, poniéndose unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca muy formal, para causar buena impresión, y se trenzó el pelo a un lado de la nuca, en una trenza que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Se veía un poco más mayor, y en esta ocasión eso era un punto a favor. Entró en la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, y se encontró con que Spencer ya lo había hecho. Un olor a café caliente inundó el apartamento y se sentaron a beber una taza para salir lo antes posible. Spencer tampoco llevaba su ropa habitual, sino que llevaba una camiseta de manga larga con un diseño en distintos tonos de ocre, y unos vaqueros. En vez de su habitual "cosa" que se ponía en la cabeza, llevaba el pelo libre y Mariah pensó que nunca lo había visto tan atractivo.

Se pusieron sus respectivos abrigos y salieron a la calle. Era aún muy temprano y soplaba un viento gélido que hizo que se estremecieran. Durante los primeros diez minutos se estableció un silencio tenso entre ambos, mientras caminaban hacia el centro de Moscú. El silencio fue roto por Spencer:

¿Hasta cuando te quedarás en Rusia?

Mariah se lo pensó un poco antes de contestarle:

No sé. Puede que sólo unos meses, puede que años, puede que para siempre.

Pero tu familia te estará esperando en China…

Yo… no tengo familia propiamente dicha. Mis padres murieron siendo yo muy pequeña. Entonces me crió la familia Kon, porque el día que yo me casara con Ray pasaría a ser legalmente parte de la familia, como una hija más. Pero todo cambió cuando vine a Moscú a desafiar a Bryan. Me enamoré de Tala, y ahora también siento afecto por los demás. Y quiero muchísimo a Katia. Una vez, en el campeonato mundial, una chica a la que conocí me dijo que tu hogar está donde están las personas a las que amas. Ojalá nunca tengamos que separarnos.

Pero tendremos que hacerlo. Tarde o temprano. Todo nuestro mundo ha cambiado, ahora que la abadía no existe. Y es mejor aprovechar las oportunidades que vengan, porque luego será demasiado tarde.- mientras decía esto tenía sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos, transparentes como el hielo. Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla, pero Spencer se la secó, intentando disimular.

Mariah había visto esa lágrima delatora, y, en medio de la calle, ante la atónita mirada de varias personas, se paró para abrazar a su amigo. Spencer también la abrazó. Cuando se separaron, Mariah le instó a que le contase lo que pasaba entre Bryan y él. Eso le ayudaría, aseguró. Pero el chico rubio sonrió sinceramente, y le dijo que no debía pensar que no confiaba en ella, al contrario, pero que aún no podía decirle nada. Se lo contaría muy pronto, y entonces comprendería las razones de su actual silencio. Mariah no le preguntó nada más. Ella también confiaba en él.

Eran las nueve y media cuando Bryan despertó. Había dormido muy mal, apenas tres horas. No podía parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza a una pregunta: ¿por qué?

Miró el reloj y se levantó corriendo. Había quedado en cuarenta y cinco minutos, y se le había hecho muy tarde. Se vistió con la ropa del día anterior, se lavó rápidamente la cara y se peinó un poco sus pelos de sádico salido de una institución habilitada para desviaciones psíquicas. Les dijo a Tala e Ian, que estaban desayunando en la cocina, que pronto volvería, hacia el mediodía aproximadamente, y que luego se ocuparía de la niña.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero aún así, al llegar a la cafetería ella ya lo estaba esperando. Estaba apoyada en la pared, absorta en sus pensamientos, con las manos en la espalda. La gente que pasaba por su lado no podía evitar mirarla, no tanto porque fuera atractiva, sino porque aún sin hacer nada, su aspecto denotaba un gran carácter. Tenía casi trece años, y vestía como la adolescente que era: botas militares bermellón, pantalón de camuflaje y jersey negro de cuello alto. Llevaba un abrigo del mismo tono verdoso de sus pantalones. Pero lo que más contrastaba de ella era su pelo, a media melena y de color verde fosforito (sí, verde fosforito). Todavía no usaba maquillaje, y sus ojos lavandas estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas.

Levantó la vista y al fin lo vio. Sonrió y fue hacia él, abrazándolo.

¡Cuánto tiempo! Te ves desmejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero hace frío, entremos en la cafetería.

Se sentaron en una mesa en un rincón, Bryan dándole la espalda a la gente del café. Tenía hambre, y pidió café y un bollo suizo. Ella le miró, con una sombra de preocupación, pero esperó pacientemente a que le trajeran el desayuno y se lo comiese, mientras ella daba vueltas con la cucharilla a su té verde (sí, lo sé, tiene una cierta obsesión con este color). Sintiéndose mejor, Bryan comenzó a hablar:

Gracias por venir, Katia. Ahora mismo necesitaba hablar contigo.

¿Qué ha pasado? Hacía mucho que no me llamabas. Estaba preocupada y ahora lo estoy más.

¿Y por qué habrías de estar preocupada por mí?

Te guste o no, soy tu hermanastra. Te guste o no, tu padre se casó con mi madre tras decirle a la tuya, con quien no estaba casado, que amaba a otra mujer, y que quería tu custodia legal. –suspiró- Te guste o no, tu madre prefirió llevarte a la abadía antes que proporcionarte un hogar feliz. Soy tu hermana, Bryan. Te quiero. Papá te quiere, y mamá quiere que vengas a casa con nosotros y te conviertas en su hijo. Llevamos meses con la misma discusión. ¿Sabes lo que le costó a papá encontrarte? Cuando al fin supo dónde estabas, intentó conseguir una entrevista con Boris. No la consiguió, pero no se dio por vencido. No se ha dado por vencido en estos catorces años.

Y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que mandar a su hija a colarse en la abadía.- el sarcasmo era patente.

Él no me mandó, fui yo sola. No podía dejar que las cosas acabaran así, necesitaba decirte que no estabas solo.

Podías haberte encontrado con Tala, o con cualquier otro chico. Aún no sé cómo lograste burlar las cámaras de seguridad. Ni siquiera el nieto de Voltaire lo consiguió.

Algún día te contaré como lo hice.- sonrió traviesa- Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ni siquiera cuando tú me trataste tan mal. No tenías derecho a retorcerme el brazo.

Creí que eras una de esas histéricas que nos perseguían a todos lados. En cierta manera, no estaba equivocado.- la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, se puso muy serio y añadió- Katia… me gustaría ir a vivir con vosotros.

Katia se quedó muda, mirándolo. Al fin se había cumplido su deseo: su hermano formaría parte de la familia. Pero aún había varias preguntas que responder:

¿Y Spencer? ¿soportaréis la distancia?

Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, Katia. Él me ha dejado. Sin una explicación coherente, sin ningún signo de que las cosas fueran mal entre nosotros. Me dijo algo así como que sus sentimientos se habían enfriado. No pude escucharle bien, no podía respirar siquiera. No puedo vivir con él, fingir ante los demás que no estoy destrozado y verle día a día mientras sus ojos ya no me miran.

Bryan… yo… lo siento tanto. Por nada del mundo quiero que sufras. Vente con nosotros. Te ayudaré a recuperarte. Volverás a amar. Estoy segura, aunque ahora lo veas todo muy negro.

Tengo que volver, he de cuidar de Katia.

La niña que Tala encontró… quiero verla algún día. ¿Aún no le has preguntado por qué la llamó así?

Ellos ni siquiera saben que tengo familia. Bueno, te llamaré en cuanto les haya dicho que me voy.

¿Cuándo lo harás?

Esta misma noche, sin falta. Hasta luego.

Adiós.

Una vez se hubo despedido, Katia se alejó de la cafetería y marcó un número de teléfono.

¿Hola?

…

Sí, soy yo. Ya he hablado con él.

…

Sí, ha accedido a venir a vivir a casa. Pero todavía hay algo que no entiendo.

¿Por qué has montado toda esta parafernalia? Tarde o temprano habría consentido…

…

No sé. Tú le conoces mejor. Pero ahora mismo está destrozado, sólo hay que verle. Creo que lleva días sin dormir. Oye, no sé que cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros. Supongo que querrás seguir sabiendo de él.

…

Te tendré al corriente, descuida. Y quién sabe si algún día… en fin, el tiempo lo dirá. Pero tengo que pedirte un último favor.

…

Yo también quiero saber lo que te pase. Debemos seguir en contacto.

…

Vale, de acuerdo. Hasta siempre.

Con la mente aún en todo lo que estaba pasando, la hermanastra de Bryan se alejó por las calles de Moscú.

Mientras el destino de Bryan había dado un giro de 180º, el futuro de Spencer también cambió de forma radical. Y es que, tras haber buscado trabajo en varios sitios, se acercó a los dos un hombre de unos treinta años, trajeado y con pinta de ejecutivo.

Perdona que te asalte en mitad de la calle sin motivo aparente, pero eres justo lo que andaba buscando. Soy director de teatro y estoy buscando un chico como tú para mi nueva obra.

Le entregó una tarjeta con su nombre y dirección de trabajo.

¿Y cómo puede saber a simple vista si soy lo que busca o no?

Bueno, en realidad te he estado siguiendo… pero sólo desde hace unas dos horas. Sé que estás buscando trabajo. Venga… si en realidad lo estás deseando…

Oiga, a mí no me cuente penas de Murcia. En serio, no creo que sea lo adecuado para mí. ¬¬

¡Oh! ¡Vuelve a alzar la ceja como acabas de hacerlo! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Sublime! ¡Amplio mi oferta! ¡Convertiré a tu novia en una estrella del porno!

¡Oiga! ¡Que ni soy su novia, ni quiero ser actriz, ni me interesa el porno!

Es una lástima… En fin, qué le voy a hacer… mi único deseo era crear magia, conmover al público, ofrecer la gloria…

Oiga… si voy a su estúpida prueba, ¿Nos dejará en paz?

¡Claro! non.

De acuerdo, iré.

Preséntate mañana en la dirección que te he dado a las diez de la mañana. Ya verás, tu futuro es de oro y platino.

Y dicho esto, desapareció. Mariah y Spencer suspiraron aliviados.

- ¡Qué tío más pesado!

- Estoy cansado, ¿por qué no lo dejamos por hoy?

- No, espera, hay una librería aquí cerca donde buscan personal. Me gustaría probar.

La librería en cuestión era bastante modesta, una librería de barrio en la que, sin embargo, había algunos ejemplares interesantes para los eruditos, y libros de todos temas plasmados alguna vez en el papel por el hombre. Era muy luminosa, pero no de esa luminosidad artificial de los halógenos, sino de la luz que entraba a raudales por los ventanales del segundo piso. Había estanterías llenas de libros y flotaba en el ambiente un cierto aire melancólico y un poco descuidado. En la planta baja, tras una recia mesa de roble, estaba sentada una mujer en pleno esplendor de su madurez. Llevaba el cabello con un cómodo estilo de melena que cae en desobedientes ondas, pero no muy rebeldes, teñido de rojo caoba. Esto, junto con unas gafas rectangulares de color morado, era lo que más resaltaba a primera vista de su persona. Al ver entrar a los chicos se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

¿En qué puedo ayudaros? – preguntó amable pero firmemente.

Venía por lo del trabajo…- dijo Mariah con un hilo de voz, la seguridad de la mujer la intimidaba.

Lo siento, no hay trabajo para los dos.

No, sólo me interesa a mí. Él me acompaña.

Bien- se volvió a sentar tras la mesa- en ese caso, es mejor dejar las cosas claras. Me gustaría ver tus referencias

Mariah le entregó su currículum. Se introdujo un silencio tenso, mientras la librera lo leía atentamente. Por fin volvió a alzar la vista.

No está mal, aunque veo que nunca has trabajado en una librería. No importa demasiado, por que el puesto no requiere un gran conocimiento filológico. En estos momentos ya nadie quiere trabajar de empleado en una librería, o exigen un salario excesivo. Bien, como aún no eres mayor de edad, si te quedas te daré el salario mínimo. Tu trabajo sería el de ordenar los libros, desempacar los nuevos que vengan y ayudar a los clientes cuando busquen algo en concreto.

Gracias, no se arrepentirá.

No me las des. No te estoy haciendo ningún favor. Comienzas mañana a las ocho en punto. Sé puntual.

Por supuesto, señora…

Kerensky.

Hasta mañana.

Será un día duro.

Pero Mariah no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Tenía trabajo! Cuando salieron de la librería y se alejaron unos cuantos metros, se puso a bailar ante la mirada de los incrédulos peatones. Se dirigieron a casa, para dar las buenas noticias a los demás. Aunque Spencer aún estaba algo confuso. No sabía si realmente quería ser actor, nunca había actuado en un escenario, aunque había actuado toda su vida, mientras vivió en la abadía. No le iba a ser difícil, sabía resultar convincente a los ojos de Boris. Bien, lo intentaría. Quizás fuera agradable, hasta podía ser divertido. Quién sabe…

Alba Munárriz sonrió satisfecha mientras se peinaba. Su cabello era un poco más oscuro que el de su hija, y ya estaba salpicado de canas prematuras por los sufrimientos pasados. Su habitación era grande y luminosa, decorada con gusto aunque un poco anticuada. Como ella misma, quizás. Pero la habían criado con los viejos valores, rígidos e implacables. Su deseo de ascender en la escala social se lo habían transmitido sus padres, quienes la casaron con un conde treinta años mayor que ella. El conde había muerto cuando la hija tenía cinco años, para gran alivio de su esposa. No había sido fácil convivir con un hombre que le pegó la misma noche de bodas, con palizas que continuaron durante toda su maldita existencia, y que llevaba a sus amantes a la casa familiar, sin dar explicaciones, humillando a su esposa. Si su hija supiera cuánto la quería... Diego era un hombre casi de su misma edad, que la trataba con respeto. Pero Zuriñe deseaba más, decía que su marido no se interesaba por ella. Pedía amor por parte de Diego. ¡Ingenua!

Le había encontrado un marido más que aceptable, todo el mundo era consciente. Y entonces, justo cuando nada perturbaba una existencia tranquila, conoció en Moscú a ese patán... estaba segura de que nunca olvidaría su nombre, Dimitri. Uno de los que se encargaban de los negocios de Diego en Rusia. Desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron, Alba intuyó que lo mejor era vigilarle cuidadosamente. Y no se sorprendió cuando se operó un cambio radical en Zuriñe, sino que con una gran cabeza fría contrató a un mercenario para que le diera las pruebas que alejarían a Dimitri de sus vidas para siempre. Y justo cuando todo había vuelto a un precario equilibrio, descubrió que Zuriñe estaba encinta de Dimitri.

Pero ahora todo se iba a arreglar, recuperaría a la pequeña bastarda, y la criaría con más dureza, para que no tuviera la cabeza llena de tonterías como su madre. Era mucho más fácil recuperarla, ahora, que la cuidaban esos expósitos, que si hubieran tenido que volver a la abadía.

En su habitación del ala oeste, Zuriñe miraba sin ver por la ventana. Estaba reviviendo todos los momentos que pasó con Dima. Él fue como una luz que iluminó su existencia, que le dio una razón para enfrentarse a su destino. Su traición fue para ella como un jarro de agua fría, después de todo lo que le había dicho, de todo lo que le había prometido, aceptó el dinero de su madre y volvió con su mujer. Desde entonces no tenía ganas de hacer nada, y, a pesar de sentir cierto apego por la niña, no la amaba como siempre supuso que amaría a sus hijos, de una forma diametralmente distinta a como su madre la amaba a ella. Era como si toda su energía vital se hubiera esfumado con el viento. Incluso, en un sentimiento de lealtad a la pequeña, prefería que se quedara con esos chicos, sin dinero, antes que reclamarla, porque ellos la querían y en cambio sólo iba ser una complicación en su vida. La vida de una mujer que no era querida por su marido, aunque se había sacrificado al máximo por él, le había obedecido y trataba de llamar su atención durante los primeros meses de matrimonio. Después, simplemente, se dio por vencida. Como se dio por vencida con Dima y con su hija, en lugar de luchar por lo que ella quería. Fue a vestirse, pues esa misma mañana debía comenzar a mover los hilos para recuperar a la pequeña. Le daba una pereza terrible.


End file.
